Anniversaire mouvementé !
by Eiram-sama
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, lycéen et shinigami remplaçant rêvait pour une fois d'avoir un anniversaire normal comme tout le monde. Mais cela sans compté sur Urahara Kisuke qui lui réserve une belle surprise. Son cadeau va-t-il lui plaire à notre orangé adoré ?
1. Synopsis

_**Je publie une nouvelle fic !**_

_**C'est un exploit, je peux vous l'avouer !**_

_**Grosse bizz et bonne lecture !**_

_**N'hésiter pas à laisser des commentaires !!!!!!**_

**Couple : **Ichigo x Byakuya

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo, mais l'histoire m'appartient.

**Genre : **action et romance

**Rating** : K+

**Titre :** Anniversaire mouvementé !!!!

**Synopsis** : Ichigo Kurosaki, lycéen et shinigami remplaçant rêvait pour une fois d'avoir un anniversaire normal comme tout le monde. Mais cela sans compté sur Huahara Kisuke qui lui réserve une belle surprise. Son cadeau va-t-il lui plaire à notre orangé adoré ?? ! **A lire !!!**


	2. Chapter 1

Couple : Ichigo x Byakuya

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo, mais l'histoire m'appartient.

Genre : action et romance

Rating :

Titre : Anniversaire mouvementé !

P.S : Gomen pour les fautes de français

Bonne lecture ! !

« Kami-sama ! » Soupira Ichigo, le cœur lourd. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne voyait pas la fin de sa journée. L'orangé était fatigué, car comme par hasard tous les problèmes n'auraient pas pu tomber un autre jour que son anniversaire. Aujourd'hui, il avait dix-huit ans.

« Joyeuse anniversaire Ichigo! » Dit-il à lui même.

Le front encore plus froncé que d'habitude, il continua son chemin vers le magasin d'Uahara, le dos voûté comme s'il avait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Flash back

Tout avait commencé ce matin sur le chemin menant à son lycée. Déjà qu'il avait eu une semaine difficile car il avait mal dormit, n'arrêtant pas de s'agiter dans son lit avec de troublant rêve de lui avec le capitaine de la 6ème Division. Il essaya d'oublier les sentiments qu'il avait ressentit durant ces moments, c'est-à-dire un grand trouble émotionnel.

« Ouff ! » Il avait tout à coup chaud en y repensant. Et le rouge lui montait aux joues.

Ces amis l'avaient trouvé quelque peu étrange durant toute cette semaine. Il avait bien vue qu'ils se faisaient du soucie pour lui, mais il avait décidé de les ignorer car il n'osait avouer ce qui le chamboulait.

En tout cas Ichigo espérait qu'il allait passé une bonne journée !

Mais cela sans compter sur Uahara Kisuke qui avait décidé d'organiser une fête d'anniversaire pour Kurosaki, son élève préféré, pour lui permettre de se détendre un peu et même beaucoup. Car il avait eu écho par Rukia-san que l'orangé n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Le commerçant l'avait ensuite bombardé de questions diverses sur le comportement exacte du jeune homme et Rukia se fit un plaisir de répondre à grand renfort de dessin. (POV : Imager seulement !) Kisuke semblait pour une fois garder son sérieux et enregistra tous les données qu'on lui transmettait. Puis silencieusement alla s'isoler un instant dans son laboratoire pour réfléchir à tout cela. (POV : Notre cher scientifique prenait à cœur le bien être du rouquin faut dire !)

Quelques minutes plus tard, il y ressortie pour faire état de son diagnostique. Rukia quant à elle se faisait tellement de souci pour son ami quel s'était résignée à aller demandé conseil auprès de cet homme.

Impatiemment elle attendit, mais n'y tenant plus elle demanda :

« Alors ? »

Uahara pris son temps avant de répondre. Il essayait de contrôler le fou rire qui lui avait pris dans son laboratoire. Comme à son habitue il se cacha derrière son éventail.

« Ichigo va bien ! »

Rukia était sur le point de saisir le commerçant par le haut de son kimono quand il reprit cette fois-ci avec sérieux.

« Notre Ichigo est amoureux ! »

« Quoi ! » Puis elle resta bouge bée quelques secondes. Mais se repris aussitôt.

« De qui ? Qui ? »

« Tu as la réponse sous le bout de nez depuis le début et s'est évident. Je te laisse y réfléchir. »

« Lorsque tu auras la réponse, pourrais-tu me rendre service ma petite Rukia-chan. »

« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Tu vas m'aider à organiser une fête d'anniversaire pour notre orangé adorer. »

Rukia, haussa simplement la tête en signe d'assentiment, tout en étant plongé dans ses pensées.

Kisuke la laissa là, et décida de s'attaquer tout de suite au formidable plan qui s'était former dans tête. Un sourire au lèvre il s'attela à cette tâche.

Il contacta Ichigo sur sa Soul Pager en trouvant comme excuse un gros problème qu'il voulait discuter de vive voie avec lui, il lui ordonna tout en riant de venir tout de suite à son magasin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ce vieux pervers. » Bougonna Ichigo tout en rangeant sa Soul Pager.

Donc il fit demi-tour vers le magasin, quand il sentit trois riatsus importants qui se dirigeaient droit vers lui. Merde, avec sa tête en l'air en ce moment il avait oublié son badge de shinigami remplaçant dans sa chambre. Dans un tel état il ne pouvait pas combattre.

« Merde, merde, et re-merde! » N'arrêtait-il pas de dire les dents serrées, tout en courant à toute vitesse pour se cacher. Il détestait se cacher, mais il n'avait vraiment pas le choix. Il maudit sa négligence.

Pendant ce temps à la Soul Society Byakuya Kutchiki était extrêmement agité intérieurement. Mais nul de le voyait à part son fukutaïcho Abaraï Renji.

Depuis son arrivé à la division Renji avait remarqué l'humeur massacrante de son capitaine. Un rien l'énervait. Cela se voyait par le haussement régulier de ces sourcils. Depuis le temps, il le connaissait ! Mais il aurait aimé savoir qui ou quoi avait mis le noble dans cet état. La seul chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était d'accomplir son travail du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il en parlera à Rukia plus tard. C'est décidé !

Durant ce laps de temps Byakuya avait noté que l'esprit de son lieutenant était bien ailleurs et cela l'agaça encore plus.

« Lieutenant Abaraï. »

« Haï Taïcho. »

« Tenez voici la liste de plusieurs documents dont j'aurai besoin pour après demain. Ils se trouvent au archive. Pourriez-vous les récupérer ? »

Renji pris la liste. Liste qu'il nota très longue ce qui le fit tiquer.

« Quoi, tout ça ? ! Mais Taïcho, mais cela va me prendre plus de deux jours pour rassemblé ces papiers ! »

Renji ne reçu qu'un regard polaire de son capitaine, puis marmonna pour lui même :

« Je ne pourrais pas aller voir Ichigo avec ça. »

Byakuya eu un raté au cœur, mais il se reprit bien vite.

« Vous verrez Kurosaki-kun une fois que vous aurez fini votre travail. Travail qui d'ailleurs est très en retard. »

« Mais...mais...taïcho... c'est l'anniversaire d'Ichigo aujourd'hui ! Uahara-san organise une fête pour lui et on est tous invi...té. »

Renji arrêta de parler quand il vit le visage de son capitaine s'assombrir et il comprit qu'il venait de commettre une grosse bourde. Il aurait dû tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler.

Sentant monter une aura meurtrière à son encontre de la part du capitaine, des sueurs froides coula dans son dos. Prenant la liste il parti en courant le plus vite qu'il pu sans demander son reste.

Toute la division compris en voyant leur lieutenant ainsi qu'il valait mieux rester à bonne distance de leur Taïcho.

Assis à son bureau, Byakuya n'arrivait pas à le croire. C'est l'anniversaire d'Ichigo et personne ne l'avait prévenu, même pas Rukia. Il fulminait tout simplement. Puis d'un seul coup sa colère s'évanouit et une grande tristesse s'empara de son cœur.

C'est vrai que la dernière fois que sa sœur avait cité le nom du shinigami remplaçant devant lui, il l'avait refroidi pour ainsi dire. Il se souvenait de ces paroles :

« Rukia, ne t'avises plus de cité le nom de ce rioka en ma présence, je te prie. »

Cela avait on ne peut plus claire.

Il avait dit cela, car cela lui brisait le cœur tout simplement. Au plus profond de lui il se sentait comme aspirer par Ichigo. Il se sentait perdu. Il voulait oublier, l'oublier. Mais plus le temps s'écoulait, plus la présence de l'orangé à ces côtés devenait indispensable.

Il voulait tant posséder l'orangé, son corps, son âme, tous chez lui à vrai dire. Tout son être le réclamait chaque jour d'avantage. Mais comment faire ? Comment faire pour l'amener à lui ? Et que ses sentiments soient partagés.

Byakuya souhaitait être en harmonie avec lui même et Ichigo.

Cela le rendait fou ! ! !

Même pour ça défunt femme Hisana il n'avait ressenti ce genre de sentiment aussi puissant.

Il poussa un long soupir d'insatisfaction.

« Ichi. » Souffla-t-il.

Il fut tiré de sa dépression par un papillon de l'enfer. Lentement il l'accueillit au creux de sa main. Très sérieusement il prit le message. Lorsque le papillon s'en était allé rendre sa réponse, un grand sourire illuminait son visage.

Tout joyeux il rendra chez lui pour se préparer. En chemin il croisa les capitaines de la 8ème et 13ème division, qui furent surpris et même un peu inquiet quand ils virent son expression.

Imaginer un Byakuya tout souriant qui dégageait beaucoup de bonheur et avec un sourire démoniaque à l'idée des forfaits qu'il allait commettre en tout impunité.

Quand à Ichigo, sur terre il essaya tant bien que mal de se caché de ces poursuivants. Il avait compris tout de suite que leur objectif était de le capturer de préférence vivant.

Il s'était cacher dans un entrepôt quand il entendit un crie qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

« Toujours aussi grand gueule, teme ! »

Flash Back

Comme à son habitude Grimmjow était très excité pour cette mission. Il aurait aimé démonter l'orangé, mais Aizen avait mis son veto.

« Bordel ! ! Où est-il cet enfoiré ! »

Ulquiora indifférent au bleuté, examina les lieux.

« Il n'est pas ici. »

Il s'apprêta à partir quand Grimmjow se mit à gueuler.

« Teme ! Montre-toi ! Vient ici et bat toi ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! ! J'ai une revanche à prendre. »

« Grimmjow ! Ce n'est pas de cette manière qu'il se montrera, De plus Aizen le veux vivant et sans une égratignure. »

« Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs ! »

« C'est les ordres. »

Après cet aparté ils retournèrent à leur recherche. Ichigo quand à lui serrait les poings pour se retenir de se montré. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le traite de lâche.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Un frisson d'effroi ébranla le jeune homme. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi se tordu d'Aïzen le voulait ? Il ne cessa de poser la question. Il décida de se faire aussi discret qu'une petite souris. Pour une fois, avec toutes sa concentration, Ichigo réussi à masquer son riatsu qui était très fluctuant. Comme quoi il suffit d'avoir de la volonté. Il était stimulé par la peur de ce que se fou pourrait lui faire. Il était courageux, téméraire, audacieux, mais pas fou pour se jeté droit dans la gueule du loup.

Eh bien, il sentait que cela allait être le pire anniversaire de sa vie !

Vous aurez la suite prochainement seulement si vous me laisser des reviews ! !


	3. Chapter 2

Couple : Ichigo x Byakuya

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartienne à Tide Kudo, mais l'histoire m'appartient.

Genre : action et romance

Rating : K+

Ichigo avait pratiquement passé toute cette journée à jouer au chat et à la souris avec les deux espadas. Son objectif était de leurs faire perdre patience surtout en sachant le caractère du bleuté. Mais avant tout récupérer son badge de shinigami remplaçant. Il en avait plus qu'assez de cette situation ! ! ! Il fallait qu'il réagisse au plus vite. Cacher dans le parc par très loin de chez lui, il poussa un long soupir de frustration.

« Piouff ! Vivement que ce jour ce finisse. » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Il avait hâte de se retrouver dans son lit et de se reposer. Il avait souhaité passer une journée tranquille. Pour ce jour, il avait souhaité se sentir en sécurité, détendu et désirait être avec une certaine personne. Le sentir tout près de lui, avoir un moment d'intimité entre eux pour qu'il puisse lui avouer ses sentiments. Cela faisait quelque temps déjà qu'il avait réalisé et accepté qu'il désire et aimait cet homme. De plus une personne difficile d'accès du fait de sa noblesse. Il était dans une situation compliqué. Il devait avouer son homosexualité à sa famille, à ses amis et enfin déclarer sa flamme. Il avait quelques doutes sur la réaction du noble, si il allait le menacer encore de mille torture avec sembonzakura ou si il allait avoir affaire à de l'indifférence la plus total. Dans son coeur il espérait une tout autre réaction. Haaa ! Il était perdu.

Ichigo sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte atterrit dans son monde intérieur face à lui même. Et durant plusieurs minutes il palabra avec son double et son zanpakutô.

Puis se levant d'un bon.

« J'en ai assez de réfléchir, c'est décidé, advienne que pourra ! » (POV : Comme vous le savez, il a plus la manie de foncer dans le ta et de réfléchir après ! lol)

Il fit rapidement la liste dans sa tête de toutes les choses qu'il devait accomplir aujourd'hui même.

* Rentrer chez lui pour récupérer son badge,

* Aller botter le cul de ces espadas pour lui avoir gâché sa journée, en plus son anniversaire !

* Se rendre chez le commerçant pour savoir l'objet de sa convocation et lui gueuler dessus pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu que deux espadas allaient débarquer. Et savoir pourquoi la Soul Society n'avait pas encore envoyer de renfort.

Son hollow et Zangetsu approuvèrent le plan d'action

« Mon Roi, allons leurs botter les fesses à ces arrancars de malheur ! »

« Shiro t'es remontés à bloque dit donc ! »

« Il faut bien ! »

Ichigo laissa pour le moment Shiro de côté pour se recentrer sur sa mission. Car quand il était dans la merde il n'y avait personne et quand s'était eux on l'appelait tout de suite. En plus il se demandait bien ou était Rukia. Elle l'avait lâché sur se coût. Ils allaient tous entendre parler de lui ! Une colère sourde s'empara de lui et pendant quelque seconde il laissa échapper son reiatsu. Il se reprit rapidement, il devait garder son sans froid dans cette situation plus que dangereuse.

Ichigo fonça directement chez lui, il avait assez perdu de temps comme cela. A peine qu'il ouvrit la porte pour y entré qu'il eu juste le temps d'éviter une masse noir déboulant tout droit sur lui. Cette masse se ramassa sur le paillasson.

« Fils indigne ! Tu devrais être à l'école ! »

L'ignorant totalement Ichigo monta dans sa chambre en courant. Il n'avait de temps à perdre avec son idiot de père.

Isshin comme à son habitude s'effondra devant le portrait de sa défunte femme. « Mazaki ! Pardonne-moi ! Je n'ai pas réussi élevé notre fils ! »

Puis voyant que son fils avait disparu dans sa chambre. Il se redressa très sérieux pour observer à l'extérieur. Il était inquiet pour son fils. Apparemment ces arrancars n'allaient pas abandonner si facilement. Il était sur le point d'aller rechercher son fils dehors quand celui ci était entré. Il trouvait cela étrange, il ne l'avait pas senti s'approcher. Lorsque les deux arrancars ont fait leurs apparitions, il avait ressentit les fluctuations de reiatsu d'Ichigo puis plus rien. Un moment il avait même cru au pire. Mais voyant les deux énergumènes le rechercher activement il fut rassuré. Il s'était demandé pourquoi il voulait Ichigo, en plus le jour de son anniversaire. Levant la tête vers la chambre d'Ichigo il entendit un bruit, puis silence. Regardant par le fenêtre il vit son fils foncer tout droit vers ses adversaires.

Isshin était bien songeur, il y avait plusieurs questions qui demandait des réponses rapides dans la situation actuelle. Il prit sa Soul Pager et appela son ami Urahara-san.

kisuke resta très pensif après l'appel de son ami Isshin. Ce matin après son coup de fil au rouquin, il avait ressentit également les deux riatsus des espadas six et quatre. Kisuke aurai cru qu'Ichigo serai venu le voir avant d'engager le combat. Une heure s'était écoulé et pas de rouquin. De plus il avait dû envoyer Rukia à la Sou Society pour mettre en place son plan pour l'anniversaire de l'orangé. Le pauvre Byakuya doit être dans tous ses états. Comme d'habitude le vieux Yamaji-sama dira que le shinigami remplaçant et la shinigami kutchiki-sama devront suffire pour le moment. Mais il était sur qu'il allait envoyer au moins deux capitaines pour se renseigner du pourquoi de l'intrusion dans le monde humain. Ils étaient tous venus à son magasin pour un briefing et mettre un plan d'action en place. Heureusement que Rukia les avaient croisés dans le dankaï. Et d'après ce qu'il avait ressenti l'atmosphère était assez tendue entre le frère et la soeur Kutchiki. Renji n'avait pas voulu lui dire ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Il remettra donc ces investigations sur le sujet plus tard. Il se concentra de nouveau sur l'orangé et ses problèmes actuels.

« Pfff » Soupira le tenancier.

Kisuke jouait de ses doigts sur la table, il était inquiet pour Ichigo. Bon sang qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Le reiatsu d'Ichigo avait disparu pendant une heure et demie. Cela avait fait craindre le pire à tout le monde. Il y maintenant plus d'une demi-heure que son énergie spirituelle s'était fait ressentir pendant un bref moment. Puis il eu l'appel de son ami, qui lui avait fait part de certains faits.

Kisuke se leva brusquement comme frapper part la foudre du génie.

« Mais oui ! C'est évident ! Ah, mon petit Ichigo tu me surprendras toujours ! »

Tessaï ouvrit brusquement la porte du bureau de son chef pour le trouver tout souriant.

« Patron, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui, Tessaï tout va même très bien ! »

Quittant son bureau, Kisuke ajouta :

« Tessaï prépare tout le matériel, nous sortons ! »

« Oui, patron. »

Kisuke ne pouvait plus arrêté de sourire, il se faisait une joie de cette journée qui avait pourtant mal débuté.

Byakuya rageait de ne pas trouver Ichigo. Ce matin encore il était heureux et voilà que tout à encore basculer. Il lui tardait de le tenir serrer dans ses bras protecteur. (POV : Il comme d'hab partie dans son délire Bya-Kun ! Lol) Il était frustré de ne pas pouvoir aidé sa fraise. L'inquiétude enserrait son coeur. Il était à la réunion des capitaines lorsque la nouvelle était tombée : deux Espadas avaient pénétré dans le monde humain, dans la ville de Karaura. C'était les Espadas quatre et Six. Le commandant avait ajouté que le shinigami remplaçant Kurosaki Ichigo et la shinigamie Kutchiki Rukia pouvaient s'en occuper, mais qu'il était préférable d'envoyer deux capitaines et leurs lieutenants respectifs sur terre pour les appuyer techniquement. Leurs objectifs seraient également d'obtenir quelques informations sur ce qu'Aïzen Sosuke préparait.

Byakuya et Renji repérèrent rapidement leurs ennemis. Ils décidèrent de les surveillés discrètement en masquant leurs reiatsus. Son lieutenant Abaraï suivait ses ordres sans un mot. Le noble voyait bien qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour son ami. En plus, il était encore en colère contre lui pour son comportement inqualifiable avec sa soeur Rukia dans le tunnel reliant la Soul Society et le monde humain. C'est vrai qu'il était très peu fier de lui sur se sujet. Il fallait qu'il présente ses excuses à Rukia dès que tout cela sera réglé.

Flash Back

Le noble, son lieutenant ainsi que le capitaine Hitsugaya et son lieutenant Rangiku c'étaient mis en route vers Karkura dès la fin de la réunion des capitaines. Renji s'était empressé de laisser choir les archives pour secourir Ichigo et Rangiku se faisait une joie d'y aller pour les boutiques. Pour que son petit Taïchou ne soupçonne rien elle prit un air très sérieux. Quand au capitaine Hitsugaya il prenait très à coeur son devoir tout simplement. Le brun lui était rongé d'inquiétude, il ne s'avait pas pourquoi mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. C'est donc en shyumpo que tous se déplacèrent pour aller plus vite possible.

Rukia quand à elle se dirigeait vers la Soul Society tranquillement ne se doutant de rien. Elle était encore penchée sur les révélations qu'Urahara Kisuke lui avait faites. Elle se demandait qui pourrait bien être l'heureux élu ? Elle se faisait déjà une liste d'une longueur inimaginable des possibilités de couple. Elle poussa un long soupire.

« Piouffff »

Urahara lui avait demandé de réunir tout le monde pour une grande fiesta dans son magasin. Il lui avait remis une liste d'invité avec une lettre pour chacun d'entre eux, en plus elle devait aller les voir personnellement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi pour une simple fête il devait y avoir tous se beau monde.

Rukia revint dans la réalité lorsqu'elle senti plusieurs personnes la dépassée à grande vitesse. Se retournant brusquement, elle vit son frère, Renji, Rangiku, ainsi que la capitaine Hitsugaya. Tous s'étaient arrêtés et se fixèrent.

« Nii-sama ? »

« Renji ? Rangiku ? Capitaine Hitsugaya ? »

« ... »

Elle fut étonné de les voir, en plus Renji et Rangiku avait leur air sérieux. Son ami Renji n'esquissa même pas un sourire. Cela l'inquiéta davantage. S'avançant vers eux avec un regard interrogateur, elle se fixa sur son frère.

« Rukia, pourquoi n'es-tu pas à ton poste dans le monde des humains ? »

Cette phrase claqua comme une accusation.

Le petit capitaine ajouta :

« Mon lieutenant et moi même continuons notre avancé. La situation et urgence et grave. Nous ne devons pas perdre de temps. »

Byakuya haussa simplement la tête en signe d'accord.

« Lieutenant Abaraï allez-y également, nous vous rattraperont. »

Vue l'humeur de son Taïcho, Renji acquiesça.

« Haï »

Les trois protagonistes s'en allèrent sous le regard inquiet de leur amie.

D'une voie polaire Byakuya repris.

« Rukia pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Karakura à cet instant ? »

« Nii-sama, pourquoi ? Mais que se passe-t-il donc ? »

« Deux espadas sont apparu dans la ville Karakura. Il recherche apparemment Kurosaki Ichigo pour je ne sais quel raison. De plus d'après les dernières nouvelles Kurosaki est porté disparu. »

« Quoi ! »

« Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas avec lui, peut être que cela aurai pu se passé autrement ! »

Byakuya réalisa trop tard des paroles qui venaient de sortir de sa propre bouche. Comment s'est-il laissé aller à de telle extrémité. Il se gifla intérieurement.

Le sang de Rukia ne fit qu'un tour à ces mots et d'une voie ou grondait une colère contenue, elle lui répondit:

« Ichigo sait se débrouiller seul, c'est un grand garçon. De plus j'ai confiance en lui et en ses capacités physiques. Alors tu n'as pas à avoir se ton accusateur avec moi. Je ne suis pas en mission dans le monde humain pour le protégé. »

« D'ailleurs pourquoi es-tu si en colère ? »

Le noble lui tourna le dos pour cacher la honte de sa conduite. Et décida de coupé court à cette discutions. Il se recomposa donc un visage impassible et dit :

« Allons-y les autres doivent nous attendre. Le temps presse, nous en rediscuterons plus tard. »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de l'attendre et parti.

Rukia fut bien obligé de le suivre, mais sa colère était restée. Elle ne l'avait pas dit, mais elle s'inquiétait également pour Ichigo. De plus le comportement de son frère la laissa perplexe.

Fin flash back

Le noble communiquait régulièrement avec le capitaine Hitsugaya et sa lieutenant pour se tenir informer de la progression des recherches. Quand au bout d'un moment tous se figèrent, shinigami comme arrancars. Un reiatsu familier, mais légèrement différent leur fit écho. C'était Ichigo ! Le coeur du noble eu un raté au coeur, qui s'emballa par la suite. Il allait enfin voir sa fraise !


	4. Chapter 3

omen pour les fautes de français !

Bonne lecture !

Plutôt dans la matinée au moment ou Ichigo sombre dans son monde intérieur.

Ichigo se retrouva inconscient dans son monde intérieur. Se réveillant difficilement, il se mit debout tout en ayant un regard étonné. Il était tout confus, il ne comprenant plus rien. Il était en ce moment même humain et il se retrouvait ici ! Jusqu'à aujourd'hui il était allé dans son monde intérieur que lorsqu'il était en shinigami remplaçant. Puis un rire hystérique le fit revenir de son étonnement premier. Son hollow Shiro allait encore le charrier pour sa attitude naïve.

« Ah ! Mon Roi ! ! Si tu voyais ta tête en cet instant ! » Tout en s'avançant vers Ichigo il continuait son rire démentiel.

« Tu es venu nous rendre une petite visite mon Roi ! »

Prenant un air sérieux qu'Ichigo connaissait son hollow le fixa droit dans les yeux et dit :

« Vue ton état, je pourrais en profiter pour prendre ta place, ainsi tu deviendras ma monture. » Un sourire dément accompagna ces propos.

« Qu'est-ce que je fou ici imbécile ? » Gueula Ichigo.

« Ne me dit pas que tu ne le sais pas ! » Avec une pointe de surprise dans la voie.

« Mon Roi, c'est toi qui est un imbécile ! »

« Boucle là ! » Hurla t-il en lui balançant son point à la figure.

« Ichigo. »

Le rouquin se redressa en entendant cette voie prononcé son prénoms. Délaissant Shiro, Ichigo se tourna vers le vielle homme perché sur son poteau. Zangetsu allait sûrement lui donné une explication à cet situation. C'est vrai qu'il y avait urgence. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour des futilités. Deux arrancars étaient à sa poursuite.

« Vielle homme, peux tu me dire ce qui se passe ? »

« C'est le jour de ton anniversaire. »

« Oui, ça je le sais ! Et alors ! »

« Vielle homme ne dit rien à cet imbécile de roi ! » Cria le hollow en se frottant la joue, là où Ichigo l'avait frappé.

Ichigo lui lança un mauvais regard qui scotcha Shiro sur place. Il aimait bien embêter son roi et le voir en colère, mais là c'était différent. Son regard était plus féroce. Cela lui donna la chair de poule. Shiro se gifla intérieur pour avoir ressenti cela.

Zangetsu l'observa un petit moment en silence. Le rouquin commençait à perdre patience. Serrant les points, il allait se remettre à gueulé quand il ressentit une terrible douleur dans tout les muscles de son corps. Sou le choc il bascula au sol. Ses muscles se contracta douloureusement, ce qui fit apparaître de fine couche se sueur sur tout son corps. Ichigo ne comprenait plus rien, tout autour de lui devint flou. Ce qu'il pu voir le terrifia, son hollow, Shiro était lui aussi en souffrance. Zangetsu, lui disait des choses, mais il n'entendait plus rien. Il commençait à sombrer totalement dans l'inconscience, lorsqu'une douce voie se fit entendre à ses oreilles. Il se sentait comme attirer vers cette voie si familière. Elle le réconfortait et le rassurait. Le rythme de son coeur se remis à battre normalement. Il ne sentait plus son corps, mais la douleur avait disparut. Puis difficilement il entreprit d'ouvrir ses yeux. Tout était flou devant lui. Il pu tout de même distinguer le ciel bleu et les nuages. Un vent frais lui caressait le visage et cela lui fit du bien. Il essaya de se lever, mais son corps ne lui obéissait pas.

« Grrrrh » Gronda t-il après cette tentative infructueuse.

« Ichigo. »

« Ichigo »

Il entendait quelqu'un l'appeler, et tournant la tête de tout côté il ne vit personne.

« Ichigo. »

Il ne fallait pas qu'il panique. « Concentration, concentration, etc... » Pensa t-il.

Au bout de quelques minutes sa vue s'améliorait. Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois. Il remarqua qu'il était toujours dans son monde intérieur, les reflets dans les immeubles représentaient une forêt. Levant la tête vers le haut, il vit que le ciel était toujours là.

« Ichigo »

Le rouquin sursauta à l'entente de cette voie si familière. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il l'avait oublié. Se retournant légèrement il vit une forme s'avancer vers lui. A chaque pas, elle prenait forme. Au fur à mesure de sa progression, les yeux d'Ichigo devenait comme des soucoupes à cause de la surprise. La personne s'arrêta lorsqu'elle fut totalement former. Ichigo eu le souffle coupé par la surprise.

« Ma...man ! »

Sa mère se tenait devant lui. Elle était resplendissante. C'était Yuzu, sa soeur en plus âgée. Ses cheveux flottaient librement au vent. Elle portait une tunique bleu assorti d'un pantalon beige. Plusieurs bracelets bleus et orange à ces poignées ne cessait de cliqueté. Mazaki Kurosaki le regardait avec un tendre regard. Ichigo était encore plus perdu.

« Maman ? Mais... » Sa mère leva une main pour qu'il se taise.

« Ichigo écoute moi car nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous. »

Ichigo avait tellement de question à lui posée, mais il savait que la situation ne si prêtait pas, alors il lui fit signe qu'il comprenait.

« Ichigo mon fils je tenais à te dire que tu es devenu quelqu'un de bien et j'en suis heureuse. Je suis fière de toi sache le. »

« Pour répondre à ta question je suis belle te bien morte ce jours là près du fleuve. J'ai été humaine. Ma vie avec ton père et vous ma rendu très heureuse et sache également que je ne regrette en aucun cas mes décision passés. »

« Lorsque j'ai connu ton père je savais ce qu'il était, plus tard il me la avouer ensuite. »

« Mon père est quoi ? » Demanda Ichigo.

« C'est un shinigami »

« Quoi ! »

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ou tu tirait ta force ? »

« Mais... »

« Laiss- moi finir. »

« Ichigo, ton père ma seulement connu en tant qu'humaine. En réalité cela remonte à très très longtemps, mais pour court je te dirai seulement cela : du sang royale coule dans tes veines mon fils. Ton arrière arrière grand-père venait de la dimension du roi, plus précisément il était le roi. Le roi eu un fils et deux filles. Ton arrière grand-mère a était la seule a enfanté deux filles dont l'ainée fut assassiner, ma grand-mère. Hélas pour une raison que j'ignore on a était banni sur terre avec mes parents. Ce que j'ai cru comprendre c'est qu'il y a eu un grand complot contre le roi et ils sont été impliqués malheureusement. Donc en venant dans le monde humain les femmes de sang royal perdent leur pouvoir d'origine. Et lorsqu'un héritier mal naît il hérite de ses ascendants féminins, c'est-à-dire les pouvoirs d'origine venant de moi, de ma mère et de ma grand-mère. »

Mazaki fut une pose dans récit pour laisser le temps à Ichigo d'assimiler tous ces informations. Elle voyait bien qu'il était sous le choc de ses révélations. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix, hélas.

Quand à Ichigo il avait du mal à avaler ça. Son père un Shinigami, sa mère descendant de la famille royale. Et si il comprenait bien la situation cela voulait dire que...

« Ce veut dire que je suis... »

« Oui tu as tout compris tu es le seul descendant mal de la famille royale. En plus, du fait que ton père soit un ancien capitaine très puissant du Goteï treize et que moi je suis l'arrière petite fille du roi te donne des gènes exceptionnel mon fils »

Sa mère ne mâchait pas ses mots et cela le fit comprendre encore le caractère unique de la situation. Maintenant il comprenait mieux pourquoi ce fou d'Aïzen lui courait après.

« Ce que je comprend pas pourquoi j'apprends tout ceci le jour de mon anniversaire ? Hein ? »

« En fait tes pouvoirs était latent. Il se révèle dix-huit années après la naissance, donc à tes dix-huit printemps. Il laisse ton corps un laps de temps d'adaptation, car si tu avais eu tout tes pouvoir d'un coup il t'aurait tué. »

« C'était ça la douleur que j'ai ressentis avant ton arriver. »

« Oui. »

« Où sont Shiro et Zangetsu ? » En disant cela il tourna sa tête de tout côté.

Mazaki eu un sourire en le regardant faire.

« Ton zampakutô et ton hollow fait intégralement parti de toi. »

« Mais... »

« Je te rassure tu pourras les faire apparaître lorsque tu le souhaiteras. »

A ces mots il paru rassurer. Apparemment il s'était habitué à eux pensa sa mère.

« Maman ? Quel sont mes pouvoirs ? »

« Je ne le sais pas. »

« Quoi ! » Cria le rouquin.

Mazaki riait sous cap du comportement de son fils qui parfois lui rappelait son mari Isshin.

« Suit ton instinct comme toujours je suis sur que tu t'en sortiras. »

Sans qu'il s'y attente sa mère se rapprocha et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Ichigo la serra très fort contre lui pour s'imprégner de son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué. Entre elle et lui un lien indéfectible sera toujours présent. Et chacun d'entre eux le savait. Ce qui atténua un peu la douleur d'Ichigo dans la perte de sa mère quelques années auparavant.

« Je t'aime maman. » murmura Ichigo.

« Je t'aime mon fils. Et j'aime également ton père et tes soeurs. Dit leur que je veille sur eux. Et sache que je serai toujours là pour vous, même si vous ne voyer pas. »

Mazaki recula de son fils et commençait à disparaître comme elle était venue.

« Maman » Chuchota le rouquin.

Puis dans un dernier souffle elle dit :

« Ichigo, pour ta sécurité n'en parle à personne sauf à ton âme soeur. »

Sa mère partie, Ichigo se retrouva seul dans son monde intérieur. Il s'accorda quelque minute pour faire le point sur tout se qu'il venait d'apprendre. Pour conclure ses réflexions il pensa que le mieux à faire était de géré certaines chose au fur et à mesure qu'elle se présentera. Enfin il devait rester lui même quoi !

Maintenant il est temps pour lui de réglé le problème arrancars et cela sans se dévoilé totalement.

Maintenant

Ichigo se sentait différent, une énergie nouvelle coulait dans ses veines. Il ressentait chaque souffle de vie à des kilomètres. Il avait l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un avec son hollow et son zampakutô. Dans son esprit régnait une harmonie depuis longtemps oublié. Il se sentait entier. Écartant les deux mains, levant son visage vers le ciel pour mieux sentir le soleil sur sa peau, il vibrait de l'intérieur.

Une lumière bleue et orangé l'entourait. Il rayonnait tout simplement. Tous les personnes qui l'auraient vue à cet instant auraient été stupéfié de voir cet Ichigo. Sur son visage près de son œil gauche deux traits bleus ressemblant à deux longues virgules. Son shiakusho (1) était deux kimonos bleu comme le ciel sur blanc, attaché par une ceinture en toile rouge. A son oreille gauche il portait une petite boucle d'oreille en métal de couleur bleu. Son zampakutô qui n'avait pas changé était placé dans son dos.

Ichigo trouvait enfin son équilibre dans ce monde et pour lui tout devint comme une évidence. Puis tout à coup il senti s'approcher Urahara et Tessaï qui venait de l'est et le deux arrancars du sud. Il savait également que le capitaine de la dixième division Hytsugaya Toshiro et son lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku, ainsi que le capitaine de la sixième division Byakuya Kuchiki et son lieutenant Abaraï Renji faisaient route vers lui. Se souvenant des paroles de sa mère il masqua ses pouvoirs qui sur le coup il avait libéré. Puis il réalisa que ses vêtements risquait de lui poser problème. Se grattant la l'arrière du crâne signe qu'il était bien ennuyé. Il n'avait pas envie de mentir à ces amis. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution rapidement avant que tout se beau monde lui tombe dessus.

« Réflechi Ichigo » Se dit-il à lui même.

« Oui concentre toi ! »

Après quelques secondes il pu canaliser son reiatsu à sa guise afin de retrouver son apparence normal de shinigami.

« Ouf » Soupira t-il

Juste à cet instant Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Ulquiora Shiffer furent leur apparition. Ichigo sentit que Urahara et Tessaï étaient là mais cacher. Il se demanda encore ce que ce vieux pervers faisait là, à moins qu'il ait des soupçons sur son état. Il était assez intelligent pour cela. Reportant son attention sur ses deux ennemis il leurs dit :

« Teme ! Il vous en a fallu tu temps pour me trouver ! »

« Je vais te défoncer teme ! » Hurla le bleuté les points en avant.

« C'est moi qui fait de donner une racler chaton ! Je vais vous faire payer pour m'avoir gâché ma journée d'anniversaire ! »

« Kurosaki vient avec nous sinon... »

« Sinon quoi teme ! »

Le rouquin ne laissa pas le loisir de répondre qui leur fonça droit dessus avec son zampakutô à la main. Et les deux arrancars n'eurent d'autre choix que de contre attaquer. Ce combat se fit à deux contre un. Seul un œil averti pouvait voir le combat qui se livrait. Ichigo ne leur fit pas de cadeau. Immédiatement il se donna à fond en augmentant sa vitesse et sa force de frappa. D'ailleurs il avait l'impression d'être plus rapide qu'auparavant car c'était comme si ses adversaire bougeait au ralenti. Voyant une faille dans la défense de Grimmjow il en profita pour asséner un coup à l'abdomen. Ce qui l'envoya s'écraser au sol tel un pantin.

Urahara qui était proche de la chute entendit les os de l'arrancars craquer sous le choc.

Ulquiora n'en menait pas large car il voyait bien la différence de niveau entre lui et le jeune homme. Aizen lui avait bien dit de le capturer encore humain et maintenant il comprenait pourquoi. Il n'avait pas su saisir sa chance. Ils avaient échoués dans leurs missions. En rentrant ils allaient la sentir passer l'échec. Il décida de rentrer. Esquivant le getsuga tenchou d'Ichigo, il récupéra le bleuté inconscient au sol. Il ouvrit un gargantua.

« Le combat n'est pas fini ! » Hurla Ichigo à Shiffer.

« Je craint que nous soyons dans l'obligation d'en rester là Kurosaki. »

Sans un mot de plus il pénétra dans le Hueco Mundo avec le bleuté en piteuse état sous le bras.

Ichigo regarda le gargantua se refermer. Il poussa un soupir. Il était quand même soulager qu'ils soient parti car il n'avait plus beaucoup d'énergie spirituel. Il pensait que se devait être dû à la fatigue. Son corps n'avait pas encore récupérer tout simplement. On pouvait dire qu'il avait eu cadeau un peu empoisonné le jour de son anniversaire, du fait qu'il devait le cacher. Ce qui il se rendait compte était plus fatiguant qu'un combat. Au fur à mesure des minutes il devint pâle et ses yeux se brouillait, tout tanguait autour de lui. Il senti son corps tomber en chute libre vers le sol. Avant qu'il ne touche le sol, tout devint noir, il était tombé dans l'inconscience.

Byakuya Kuchiki rata un battement de coeur quand il vit sa fraise chuter vers le sol. Ils étaient arrivés quelques minutes avant que Shiffer ne prenne la fuite. Tous étaient stupéfaits par ce combat. Encore plus Byakuya. Il s'était fait temps de soucis pour lui et cela pour rien. Sa soeur Rukia avait raison. Il pouvait se débrouiller seul. A ce constat il eu un pincement au coeur. Il était entrain de serrer les points quand il avait entendu Abaraï crier: « Ichigoo ! »

Avant que tous ne réagissent il s'était déjà précipité pour le rattraper dans ses bras. Délicatement il le prit et le posa au sol pour l'examiner. C'est à ce moment là qu'Urahara fit son apparition près d'eux.

« He bien ! He bien ! Qu'avons-nous là ! »

« Il est juste évanouie, il n'a aucune blessure. » Constata Byakuya.

« Nous allons l'emmener chez moi pour que je puisse l'examiner un peu plus. »

Acquiesçant de la tête, Byakuya le bris dans ses bras pour le transporter.

Tous quittèrent le lieu du combat pour se rendre chez Urahara. En chemin tous se posait des questions sur se qu'il avait été témoin. Sauf peut être Rangiku qui pensait à se détendre avec un petit vers de saké.


	5. Chapter 4

ur les fautes de français !

Bonne lecture !

Assis sur son trône, Aïzen Sosuke avec son calme habituel et sa voie de miel interrogeait l'espada numéro quatre Ulquiorra Schiffer sur sa mission dans le monde humain.

D'après l'état de son fidèle espada et la tête qu'il faisait, il pouvait en déduire que la mission avait échouée. De toute façon, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réussisse, il souhaitait tout simplement avoir des informations pour satisfaire sa curiosité et ses sombres desseins. Mais son vis à vis ne pouvait le deviner et un sourire naquit à ces lèvres car il allait prendre un certain plaisir malsain à le torturer tant moralement que physiquement.

« Ulquiorra ? »

S'inclinant devant son maître. « Oui Aizen-sama. »

« Montre moi ce qui c'est passé lors de ta mission. »

« Oui Aizen-sama. »

Schiffer de sa main valide retira son oeil pour que son maître puisse visionner ce qu'il avait vu dans le monde réel. Malgré son air impassible, Ulquiorra était quelque peu inquiet du sort que lui réservait le maître du Hueco Mundo. La dernière fois son châtiment l'avait empêché de marcher pendant trois jours. Il ne souhaitait vraiment pas renouveler l'expérience.

Durant plus d'une heure Aïzen regarda inlassablement les même images se défilées devant ses yeux impassible. La confrontation entre Kurosaki et ses deux espadas le fascinait. Ichigo était plus rapide et plus fort. Ce gamin ne cessait de progresser à chaque combat. Il constata que le rouquin avait expédié ce combat rapidement, sûrement qu'il était à bout de force. Mais maintenant restait à savoir pourquoi ?

Pendant ce temps, Ulquiorra patienta calmement qu'Aizen-sama daigne enfin émettre un commentaire.

« Ulquiorra qu'as tu ressentis lors de ton affrontement avec Kurosaki-san ? »

« Au début tout était normale, puis pendant quelque heure son reiatsu à disparu pour soudain apparaître différemment. Avant que Jaggerjack et moi n'arrivions sur le lieu tout était revenu à la normal. Sauf que lors du combat il nous a été bien supérieur. »

« Je voie. »

Il fit signe à l'espada qu'il pouvait reprendre son oeil.

« Je vous remercie Aizen-sama. »

« Ne me remercie pas trop vite Ulquiorra. »

Se levant de son siège il s'avança vers le brun aux yeux verts. Doucement il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura.

« Je te veux dans ma chambre se soir frais et disponible pour subir ta punition. Crois moi elle sera exemplaire. »

« Oui Aizen-sama. »

« C'est bien. »

Après une dernière caresse à son visage qui donna des frissons d'angoisses à Ulquiorra, il retourna dans son siège.

« Tu peux disposer. Avant, va voir l'état de Grimmjow et tu m'en feras part tout à l'heure. »

« Oui Aizen-sama. »

Le maître de Hueco Mundo se replongea dans une intense réflexion concernant Ichigo. Il était quelque peu inquiet par se qu'il avait vue et entendue d'Ulquiorra. Ces craintes se confirmaient. Il n'était pas encore totalement sur de ce qu'il avait découvert. Pour l'instant il décida de mettre tout cela de côté pour penser à la punition de son fidèle espada. Un sourire pervers naissait sur son visage au fur et à mesure qu'il regagna sa chambre.

Urahara Kisuke avait examiné son élève et n'avait rien découvert d'anormal. Mais il savait. Oui il savait ce qui s'était produit. Toutes ses hypothèses amenaient à la même conclusion. Il avait acquis ses pouvoirs royaux. Il était quasiment sûr de cela. Mais restait à savoir quel type de pouvoir il avait acquis. Cet événement la épuisé et vider de tout énergie.

Kisuke rangea son matériel tranquillement en repensant à la journée écoulé. Il poussa un long soupir. Il aurait aimé assisté à l'évènement, mais Tessaï et lui étaient arrivés trop tard. Le combat du rouquin n'avait guère duré longtemps. A sa vitesse, il avait deviné qu'Ichigo ne pouvait pas faire durer le combat. Et sa chute vertigineuse l'avait conforté sur cet avis.

Il eu un sourire en revoyant Byakyua volant au secours de sa fraise. Personne ne vit son expression à ce moment là. Son visage reflétait une grande inquiétude, mais également une grande tendresse vis à vis du jeune homme.

L'impassible Byakyua Kuchiki amoureux d'un fougueux jeune homme. Qui l'aurait cru. Pas lui en tout cas. Ce qui était risible était qu'il l'avait su avant même que les deux concerner s'en aperçoivent. Leurs attitudes étaient si transparentes.

Avant de se rendre dans le salon avec tout le monde il téléphona Isshin pour le rassurer, mais personne ne répondit, il laissa donc un message.

Un silence de mort régnait dans le salon quand le blond fit son entré théâtrale. S'asseyant en seiza, il ouvrit son éventail et rassura l'assemblé qui était pendu à ses lèvres.

« Mes cher amis, Kurosaki va bien et hors de danger. Il est juste fatiguer. Alors pas d'inquiétude inutile ! »

Sa déclaration faite il se cacha comme à son habitude derrière son éventail, ce qui lui permettait, il l'avouait, à observer ses vis à vis et, ainsi parfois les mettre dans l'embarras.

Le jeune capitaine de la dixième division était plongé dans ses réflexions. Il pouvait amplement comprendre les milliers de questions qu'il se posait. Malheureusement il ne pouvait leur donner ses réponses. En plus, tous le regardait avec insistance voir soupçonneuse. Le capitaine Kuchiki lui lança son regard polaire. Mais Kisuke pouvait percevoir de l'inquiétude caché derrière. Il émit un rire pour cacher son désarroi.

« Haaaaa. »

Une grosse goutte de sueur froide coula sur sa nuque. Il détestait être dans de telles situations. Il se cassait la tête pour trouver une parole pour briser cette atmosphère.

Tout à coup Yrouichi assis à côté de lui eu un hoquet de surprise et se mis debout. Lui aussi le sentit s'approcher, comme tout les autres présent dans cette pièce. Rangeant son éventail et il prit son air sérieux.

Une pression énorme d'énergie spirituelle s'abattit sur eux la seconde d'après. Tous étaient près à dégainer leur sabre de leur fourreau. Pour eux ce reiatsu était inconnu, donc cela équivaux à du danger ;

« Rester tranquille. Ne bouger pas et laisser moi parler. D'accord ? » Dit Kisuke le plus sérieux du monde.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation tous s'acquièrent, plus parce que le ton qu'il avait employé n'admettait pas le contraire.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas pour laisser place à un shinigami. Tous eu la même hoquet de surprise de Yrouichi quelques minutes plus tôt, sauf Byakuya. Renji en était tombé sur le cul. Alors qu'une expression de pure surprise s'inscrivit sur le visage d'Hytsugaya. Et Rangiku avait les yeux qui leur sortaient de leurs orbites. Byakuya était intrigué par leur réaction respective. En plus, aucun dans la pièce n'émettait un son pour l'éclairer sur le nouveau venu. Il le détailla des pieds à la tête. Homme d'une quarantaine d'année, brun, grand, musclé et avec une grande force spirituel hors norme cela était indéniable. Son visage était carré, avec une barbe naissante. Sur son visage on pouvait lire de l'inquiétude et de la colère.

« Alors ça! Si je m'attendais à te voir ici Isshin ! » Enonça Yrouichi remise de sa surprise.

Le shinigami s'avança dans la pièce et ignora tout le monde sauf kisuke. Il le pris en grippe à la gorge.

« Kisuke où est mon fils ? »

« Isshin, mon ami, ce n'était pas nécessaire que tu vienne. Ton fils va très bien, il est juste à côté. »

« Tu comptait me prévenir quand qu'il était chez toi ? »

« Calme-toi. »

Tous deux s'affrontaient du regard et savait qu'aucun ne baisseraient les yeux. Yrouichi posa une main sur l'épaule du brun en signe d'apaisement.

« Isshin. »

Le lâchant d'un coup, il se tourna vers la femme chat, il dit d'un ton aussi froid qu'un Iceberg :

« Je vais le récupérer. Et je le ramène à la maison.»

Avançant vers le panneau, il l'ouvrit et franchi le peu de distance qu'il avait pour arrivé dans la chambre où se trouvait son fils. Laissant derrière lui une assemblée sous le choc.

Byakuya fut le premier à rompre le silence.

« Qui est ce shinigami ? »

« Son père est un shinigami. » Murmura Hytsugaya remis de sa surprise. « Cela explique tout. »

« Taïcho ? » S'écria Rangiku pour le confirmer encore une fois.

Le taïcho en question l'ignora royalement et continua ses suppositions.

« J'arrive pas à le croire ! » Souffla Renji toujours sur le cul. « Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas Urahara-san ? Yrouichi ? »

Tous se tournèrent vers eux en quête d'une réponse qu'ils savaient qu'ils y répondraient par une pirouette.

C'est donc dans une cacophonie ambiante qu'un Byakuya silencieux était perdu avec ses inquiétudes, ses sentiments, ses questions. Sa colère grimpait en flèche. Devant ses yeux il n'avait qu'une bande d'irresponsable qui faisait du bruit pour rien. Yrouichi qui riait de la situation en donnant une claque dans le dos d'Urahara. Renji qui le secouait comme un prunier pour obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Rangiku tirait des hypothèses loufoque qui tapait sur les nerfs du capitaine Hytsugaya qui d'ici on pouvait voir les veines de sa nuque pulser. Tout se beau monde l'avait complètement oublié. Son inquiétude pour sa petite fraise était si forte qu'il en serra les points à en devenir blanche. N'en pouvant plus, d'un shyumpô, il s'éclipsa dans le couloir d'à côté pour rejoindre Ichigo et son père, qui à son entrée avait créé tout se remue ménage.

Isshin avait atteint ses limites de patience. Ronger d'inquiétude pour son fils et de colère envers ses amis, il avait débarqué dans sa boutique sans pensé aux conséquences de son acte. Debout à quelques pas du salon, il entendait maintenant une grande agitation qui faisait place. Il était quand même curieux de savoir comment Kisuke allait s'en sortir. Un sourire aux lèvres il continua d'avancer.

Son sourire s'effaça pour faire place à de l'angoisse. Il avait craint ce jour depuis la mort de sa femme. Comment son fils allait réagir à sa condition de shinigami. Ses sentiments avaient pris le pas sur sa raison. Il pouvait faire face à des féroces hollows et à des patients malades, mais avec son fils il avait toujours eu du mal à communiquer normalement. Mazaki avait toujours servit d'intermédiaire et était le pilier de cette famille. Il poussa un long soupir arrivé devant la chambre où se reposait Ichigo. Il ne pouvait plus hésiter à ce stade de la situation. Lentement comme pour retarder la l'échéance, il ouvrit le panneau et y pénétra. Ichigo dormait paisiblement sur un futon.

Son fils comme il avait grandi. Il passa tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux. Quand il dormait son visage perdait son éternelle froncement de sourcille. Isshin ne voulait pas qu'il vive toutes ses dures épreuves, ses combats. Il voulait avoir une vie normale pour son fils. Apparemment le destin vous rattrape toujours quoique qu'on fasse.

« Ichigo, j'aurais tellement aimé que tu soit heureux, mon fils. »

A ces mots, sa main fut saisie violemment par le rouquin qu'il croyait dormir. Ses yeux ambre le fixaient avec surprise.

« Ichigo ? »

« Pa... »

« Je vais te chercher un peu d'eau. »

A peine fit-il un geste que son fils resserra sa prise à son poignée. Comprenant qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose il se rapprocha.

« Pa... je...je veux...maison. Par...tir d'ici. » Ses yeux reflétait de la fatigue, mais aussi de la tristesse.

« D'accord. De toute façon j'étais venu de chercher fils. »

Ichigo eu un sourire.

Isshin l'habilla rapidement d'un yakuta noir qu'il avait trouvé dans la commode. Ichigo se laissa faire car il n'avait même plus la force de bouger. Pour finir il le recouvrit d'une couverture afin qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Isshin souleva son fil comme une jeune marié. Et cela lui fit rappeler des souvenirs lorsqu'Ichigo était enfant. Une vague de nostalgie le submergea. Il l'installa confortablement contre lui.

« Ichigo ? »

Ichigo s'était rendormi dans ses bras.

Il sortit de la chambre avec son fils dans les bras pour tomber nez à nez avec le capitaine de la sixième division.

« Kurosaki-san ? »

« Lui même ? »

« Comment se porte t-il ? »

« Il est juste fatiguer. Il lui faudra quelques jours de repos et il n'y paraîtra plus. »

Il continua son chemin sans un regard en arrière lorsqu'il s'arrêta.

« Capitaine Kuchiki, vous pouvez venir le rendre visite d'ici trois jours, je crois qu'il aura récupérer »

« Bien sur si vous le souhaitez. »

« Oui » La réponse fusa aussi vite que la demande.

Isshin sourit au constat qu'il venait de faire. « Pas si froid qu'il en à l'air le Kuchiki ! » Murmura-t-il à lui même. « Ha l'amour ! »

Quand à Byakyua il était aux anges. Il ne s'attendait pas ça, être inviter par le père de sa fraise ! Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. Quiconque l'aurait vue aurait tombé à la renverse.

Un moment plutôt il alla rentrer dans la chambre qu'Ichigo occupait lorsqu'il vit Kurosaki-san en train de lui caresser la tête. Il ne voulu pas interrompre se moment entre un père et son fils. Il alla s'en aller quand il entendit la voie d'Ichigo. « Pa... je...je veux...maison. Par...tir d'ici. » Son coeur rata un battement. La panique le submergea. Comment allait-il faire pour le voir. En plus, les plans de Kisuke tombaient à l'eau. Plongé dans les affres et tourment que prenait ses pensés, il ne vit pas le temps s'écouler. Il se reprit juste à temps avant que les deux Kurosaki lui fassent face. Il n'était pas un Kuchiki pour rien. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Kurosaki père malgré ses grands défauts savait interpréter au delà des apparences.

Lorsqu'Isshin apparu dans le salon d'un Shyumpô avec son fils dans les bras. Tous se figèrent. Il pu remarquer que le calme était revenu et que tout le monde était assis confortablement. Apparemment notre ami le commerçant avait réussi calmer tout ce beau monde. Il n'en fut pas surpris. Et cela ne l'étonnerait pas de savoir qu'il avait sûrement avouer une semi vérité auréolé de non dit. Mais assez convainquant tout de même.

Isshin décida de coupé court à toute suggestion malencontreuse du commerçant.

« Kisuke je ramène à la maison. »

« Mais ... »

« C'est lui qui me l'a demandé. » En faisant un signe de tête vers son fils.

N'attendant pas de réponse et sans un regard pour personne il s'en alla comme il était apparu.

Arrivé chez eux il l'installa confortable dans son lit, il le borda, puis vérifia que les filles dormait bien, il alla se coucher. Il était exténuer de s'être transformer en shinigami. C'est dans ses moments là que son âge lui rappelait à l'ordre.

La pièce se retrouva dans un silence lourd après le départ du père avec son fils. En pénétrant dans pièce Byakuya le rompit en premier en disant :

« Nous rendrons à la Soul Society maintenant pour faire notre rapport. Lieutenant Abaraï ? »

« Oui Taïcho. »

« Matsumoto, nous rendrons également. »

« Oui Taïcho. »

Urahara-san les interpella au moment ou le seikeimon s'ouvrit.

« Il est évident que vous ne citerez pas certaines choses dans votre rapport au commandant. Il en va de la sécurité et de la suivie de votre très cher ami Kurosaki-kun. N'est-ce capitaine Kuchiki ? »

Sans se retourner et toujours égal à lui même Byakuya Kuchiki s'engagea dans le passage vers la Soul Society suivie des autres : Renji, Rangiku et le capitaine Hytsugaya, cela sans un mot ni un regard pour le commerçant.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont rien dire au commandant ? Pour ces trois là j'en suis sûr, mais concernant Bya-kun, j'en doute. »

Yrouichi en disant ces mots observa son ami Kisuke qui se cachait derrière son éventail.

« Kisuke ? »

« Je ne m'en ferais pas autant si j'étais toi. Ne sous estime pas le pouvoir de l'amour ! »

La femme chat fut surprise sur le coup, puis au bout de quelques secondes compris de quoi il retournait.

« Kyaaaaaa ! Cela ne m'étonne pas de Bya-kun ! »

« Si nous allions prendre un p'tit remontant ! Cette journée à été longue ! Soupira Kisuke.

« Si tu m'offre la tourné, je ne suis pas contre ! »

Sans un mot de plus, les deux amis allèrent prendre une pose bien mérité.

De retour à la Soul Society, le petit groupe se rendit à la première division afin de faire leur rapport. Au bout d'une heure il en ressortir éreinté. Sans un mot chacun retourna à sa division respective. Le capitaine Kuchiki disparu dans sa demeure tout suite après avoir donné des ordres à son lieutenant. Renji était encore sous se le choc de certaine découverte concernant son ami Ichigo. Il était sûr qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en découvrir. En plus il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le comportement étrange de son capitaine. Déjà avant la mission dans le monde réel, ensuite sa conversation on ne peut plus houleuse avec sa soeur Rukia et enfin le rapport qu'il avait fait au commandant. Renji n'aurait jamais cru Kuchiki Byakyua mentir par omission.

Il fallait qu'il parle à Rukia pour lui donner des nouvelles. D'ailleurs il se demandait pourquoi elle était retournée ici au lieu d'aller aidé Ichigo. Mais avant il devait avoir raison de cette tonne de dossier à remplir. Sinon son capitaine allait encore l'envoyer aux archives, et il avait horreur de ça !

Rukia était soulagée qu'Ichigo aille bien. Elle avait eu des nouvelles par le capitaine Hytsugaya. Car après le briefing dans le magasin d'Urahara-san. Elle était retournée à la Soul Society sur ordre du commerçant. Elle avait été un peu réticente à partir, mais il lui avait convaincu que le rouquin ne craignait rien avec deux capitaines et deux lieutenants pour le rechercher. Donc elle partit accomplir sa mission et cela sans un mot à son frère à qui sa colère envers lui n'avait pas quittée. Elle se posait tout de même des questions à son comportement étrange. Tout à ces réflexions elle n'entendit pas son frère entré.

« Rukia ? »

« Nii-sama ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! »

« Je souhaiterais te parler. »

« Oui, assois-toi, je t'en prie. »

S'installant en seiza en face d'elle, il patienta qu'elle reprenne place car elle s'était levée de surpris à son entré.

« Si cela concerne ce qui c'est passé dans le dangaï, je vous informe que je suis encore en colère contre vous. Votre attitude nii-sama a été inqualifiable. »

« Je le conçois. Je venu te présenter mes excuses les plus sincère, crois moi. »

Rukia le voyait bien qu'il était sincère, mais quelque chose la turlupinait, et les paroles du commerçant lui revinrent.

« Notre Ichigo est amoureux ! »

« Tu as la réponse sous le bout de nez depuis le début et s'est évident. Je te laisse y réfléchir. »

Ce pourrait-il que... Non cela ne peut être possible ? Mais en réfléchissant bien. Cela expliquerait certaines choses. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

« Nii-sama, es-tu amoureux d'Ichigo ? »

Byakuya fut tellement décontenancer par cette question que le rouge lui monta aux joues instantanément. Il se reprit bien vite et fixa le mur derrière Rukia.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? »

« Cela n'est plus la peine que tu me réponde car j'ai eu ma réponse. »

Son ressentiment s'évanouit comme par enchantement. Elle comprenait maintenant les tâches qu'elle devait d'accomplit sous la directive d'Urahara. Ha ! Qu'elle fête d'anniversaire cela va être !

« Sache que je te pardonne. »

« Merci. » Répondit-il avec soulagement.

« Mais en contre partie tu vas tout me dire ! »

Byakuya tiqua à ce chantage. Mais voyons la mine réjouit de Rukia il accéda à sa requête.

Dans le monde réel, deux nuits avaient passé depuis les derniers événements. Chez la famille Kurosaki, la routine de tout les jours avaient repris, sauf pour Isshin Kurosaki qui avait veillé sur son fils constamment. Il l'avait baigné, changé et nourrit. Ichigo était resté entre conscience et inconscience. C'était la première fois que son fils prenait tant de temps à récupérer après un combat. Ces amis étaient venus le voir le lendemain matin de son anniversaire pour voir comment il se portait. Mais il avait préférer les refouler. Ichigo avait besoin de repos, c'est tout ce qu'il avait pu leur dire avant de fermer la porte.

Appuyer au chambranle de la porte de sa chambre, il le regardait dormir paisiblement. Ichigo commença à remuer légèrement, puis ses yeux papillonnaient pour s'habituer à la lumière du jour. Isshin était aux aguets. Silencieusement il attendit le réveille de son fils.


	6. Chapter 5

Gomen pour les fautes de français !

Bonne lecture !

Ichigo se réveilla lentement. Au début il ne bougea que ses mains, ensuite sa tête, puis finalement ses yeux s'ouvrirent, mais il fut aveugler par une lumière éblouissante qui agressa ses pupilles devenu sensible. Ses paupières papillonnèrent quelques minutes avant de s'ouvrir correctement et d'être enfin habituer à la clarté du jour. Son regard se porta tout de suite vers l'extérieur, où il pouvait y voir un ciel d'un bleu magnifique avec par-ci par-là des petits nuages blancs. A cette vue il pris une grande inspiration, puis dans un souffle relâcha toute la tension qui l'habita. A son réveille tout son être s'était tendu sous la défensive, dans l'attente de comprendre et de reconnaître son environnement. Son instinct de guerrier où de survit, peu importe, s'était inconsciemment mis en mode « play », automatiquement. Cela était dû sûrement à ces nouvelles capacités méconnues que sa mère lui avait révélé. Sa mère qu'il avait revue. A cette pensée, le rouquin se sentit entourer d'une aura bienveillante et cela lui réchauffa le coeur. Il se trouvait chez lui, dans sa chambre, tranquille. Enfin il y avait Kon. Kon ? Bizarre il ne l'entendait rouspéter, ni ne voyait sa tête de pervers. Cela fut le premier miracle de son réveille : le silence. (Ah oui ! Isshin la désactiver en enlevant la pilule dans l'ours car il était trop casse pied ! Mais ça le rouquin ne le sait pas encore.) Ensuite son regard tomba sur son père qui se tenait au chambranle de sa porte. Il était calme et se contentait de le regarder avec appréhension et inquiétude. Il était rare de le voir ainsi et Ichigo en fut troublé. Puis une image fuguasse traversa son esprit montrant son père en tenu de shinigami, le portant dans ses bras. Tous les événements du jour de son anniversaire lui revinrent en mémoire comme un rat de marée, dévastant tout sur son passage. Ce qui ajouta encore plus à sa confusion et à son trouble émotionnelle. Il regretta les minutes de son réveille où tout avait été calme et paisible. La dure réalité le frappa de plein fouet. En un seul jour, tout avait changé, il avait changé. Il ne savait plus comment réagir fasse à son père, à ses amis, à ses proches. Lui qui avait connue son père plus comme un excentrique, un fou et un idiot la plupart du temps, le voyait différemment aujourd'hui. Étonnamment il ne ressentit aucune colère envers lui. Juste du soulagement.

Ichigo avait conscience que son père attendait de voir sa réaction avant de dire ou faire quoique se soit. Alors il se redressa assis dans son lit et lui fit signe de venir. Ce qui l'étonna le plus fut son incapacité à sortir un mot. Inconsciemment il porta sa main à sa gorge et interrogea Isshin du regard. Celui-ci eu un sourire énigmatique.

« Le fils prodigue se réveille enfin. Tu nous as, non tu m'as fait une grosse frayeur ! »

Isshin porta sa main droite sur son coeur dans une geste théâtrale. Voyant que son fils ne réagissait pas à cette pitrerie qu'il fit pour alléger un peu l'atmosphère, il redevint sérieux.

« Fils j'ai à te parler. Comme tu l'as vue je suis un shinigami. Tu te demande sûrement pourquoi tu n'as plus de voie. C'est un des effets du traitement que je t'ai donné. Tu as été inconscient pendant trois jours entiers. Tu étais dans un état assez critique car ton énergie spirituelle à chuté sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Alors j'ai appliqué une nouvelle technique en t'insufflant comme une transfusion de sang de l'énergie spirituelle par voie oral. Tes cordes vocales on souffert un peu, mais ils s'en remettront rapidement. Il te faut du calme, cela est impératif à ton rétablissement. »

Isshin se passa la main sur sa joue, là ou on pouvait voir la naissance d'une barbe de plusieurs jours. Signe extérieur montrant au rouquin que son état avait sérieusement inquiété son père.

« De plus, on ne sait pas pourquoi Aizen a décidé de s'en prendre à toi, qui plus est le jours de ton anniversaire. Donc le mieux c'est de faire profile bas pour le moment. »

Ichigo écoutait son père d'une oreille distraite. Une fatigue tomba soudain sur lui, signe de sa faiblesse actuelle.

Voyant son fils fermé ses yeux de fatigue, il le poussa doucement sur son lit, afin qu'il soit mieux installer. Lorsqu'Ichigo s'était réveillé de son coma. Oui, après l'avoir déposé dans sa chambre, sur son lit ce soir là, il avait sombré dans un coma profond. Il avait craint sérieusement pour lui. Isshin lui avait prodigué des soins et avait veillé sur lui nuit et jours. Il avait tant regretté. Regretté que sa femme ne soit plus là, regretté d'avoir menti à son fils, regretté d'avoir été un jour un shinigami, de plus un capitaine. Il aurait avoir aimé n'être qu'un simple humain et que ses enfants n'est pas subir ses choix. Surtout Ichigo. Isshin poussa un soupir qui disait tout de sa lassitude. Il était las de cette situation qui mettait sa famille en danger. Il s'était tant inquiété pour Ichigo qu'il n'avait pas pensé comment il allait parler à son fils. Vraiment lui parler sans détour. De plus il avait sentit que cette événement cachait d'autres choses plus sérieuses.

Après l'avoir bien installé, il sortit prendre un verre de whisky bien corsé dans son bureau. Il lui fallait également du calme et du repos. Il ne s'inquiétait plus pour lui car il savait que désormais un autre que lui veillerait sur son fils. D'ailleurs cette autre personne faisait le pied de grue devant chez lui depuis une bonne heure. Il se demandait comment cette histoire allait tourner entre ces deux là. Chacun avait une vie bien compliqué. Mais bon ! Parfois, l'amour entre deux être ne se choisit pas et même était incompréhensible pour ceux qui ne la vivait pas. Il était bien placer pour le savoir. Mais cela était une autre histoire. Les épaules voutées par la fatigue de ses nuits blanches, il alla s'occuper de ses patients en se disant que son fils et lui aurait bien le temps de se parler tôt ou tard.

Byakuya Kuchiki se trouvait idiot de faire le voyeur devant la maison Kurosaki. Il s'était débarrassé de son lieutenant avec un motif fallacieux et s'était immédiatement précipité ici. Depuis trois jours il se rongeait les sangs d'inquiétude. D'après ce qu'il avait aperçu, le roux avait été dans un état très critique. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter de le perdre. Pas maintenant qu'il avait peut être une chance d'avoir son coeur et même d'avoir un avenir ensemble. Il était près à se battre pour lui comme il avait fait pour sa défunte femme Hisana. Et même plus s'il le fallait. Le brun ne savait plus à quel moment il avait su tout au fond de lui qu'il l'aimait. Lui qui avait passé cinquante ans seul à regretté la mort d'Hisana, paix à son âme. Se sentiment s'était insinué en lui sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Au début, il avait eu du mal à l'accepter. De plus, comparer à lui ce n'était qu'un gamin qui ne faisait que foncer tête baiser dans des combats qui pouvaient être évité. C'est ce qu'il pensait au départ. Mais au fil du temps il avait su voir au delà des apparences. Il avait perçut l'homme qu'il deviendra, non qu'il était devenu. Byakuya était tant plongé dans ces réflexions qu'il ne sentit que maintenant une douce présence l'entourant de toute part. Se concentrant, il fit apparaître ses liens spirituels. Se qu'il vit le stupéfia sur place. Des liens spirituels d'une couleur assez particulière, qui oscillait entre bleu, rouge et orange, enlaçait tendrement les siens. Instinctivement il reconnu que ces liens appartenait au rouquin. Son coeur ne pouvait le tromper sur ce point. Mais comment ? Le noble fut troublé par les sentiments qui y transperçaient. A la fois tendre et passionnel. Son regard se porta automatiquement vers la chambre d'Ichigo. D'un shyûmpo fluide le brun se retrouva devant le lit du roux. Celui-ci dormait paisiblement. Son trouble augmenta davantage à ce constat car cela voulait dire qu'inconsciemment, Ichigo recherchait sa présence auprès de lui. Cela voulait dire aussi que ces sentiments étaient partagés. Tant de question se bousculait en lui. Qu'est-ce qui s'était produit le jour de son anniversaire ? Il était incontestable que quelque chose d'essentielle dans la vie du rouquin avait changé. Son emprunt spirituel était différent. Cela ne sautait pas aux yeux, mais était perceptible. De plus son combat avec Grimmjow avait été vite expédié comme dans l'urgence. Surtout pourquoi Aïzen avait envoyé ces deux espadas ce même jour. Comme s'il souhaitait découvrir ou confirmer un fait. Byakuya espérait simplement que quoique que se soit que le roux ne soit pas seul à l'affronter. Il se promit d'être toujours là pour le soutenir. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Jamais !

Le noble prit une chaise et s'installa auprès du roux et pendant de longues heures il le regarda dormir tout en restant lié à lui avec ces liens spirituelles. A ce moment précis, plus que jamais ils étaient réunit.

Pendant ce temps chez Urahara.

Dans le magasin du scientifique, tous étaient assis en cercle, buvant du thé et du saké pour d'autre, cela dans un silence quasi monacale. De temps en temps on entendait des soupirs ou des grognements, mais chacun ne disait mot. L'inquiétude était palpable et l'atmosphère lourd. Dans cette assemblée, il y avait bien entendu le propriétaire de la boutique, Tessaï, Jinta , Ururu , dame Yoruichi qui ne cessait de joué des doigts sur la plancher. Les amis d'Ichigo étaient également présents. Chad toujours impassible, Uryùu qui n'arrêtait pas de remonter ses lunettes et Inouië qui ne cessait ronger ses ongles. Le lieutenant de la dixième division, Rangiku Matsumoto, ainsi que son Capitaine, et Abaraï Renji envoyé par son capitaine dans le monde humain pour des motifs fallacieux (Il ne le sais pas bien entendu.) y assistait aussi. Tous n'avaient plus eu de nouvelle du rouquin depuis que son paternel qui s'était révélé être un shinigami l'avait ramené chez eux.

Urahara Kisuke observait chacun et se dit que cette atmosphère commençait sérieusement à miner son moral. De plus il en avait assez de ce prendre la tête. Aïzen l'agaçait sérieusement. Il y a trois jours de cela, il avait décidé de faire la fête, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il allait baiser les bras. C'était mal le connaître. Isshin avait également jeté un froid dans l'assemblé ici présent en venant chercher son fils. De plus, il ne leur avait pas de donné de nouvelle, pour couronner le tout, hier il avait reçu un paquet avec le mot : « Retour à l'expéditeur ! ». Quel n'a pas été sa surprise de découvrir Kon ficelé comme un saucisson à l'intérieur. Isshin avait vraiment un humour très particulier. Mais passons, il fallait qu'il règle certain détail de l'organisation de cette fête surprise. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie son objectif premier, qui était de s'amuser et de détendre le roux. Normalement

Rukia-san devait avoir tout régler à la Soul Society. Il lui faisait confiance sur ce point.

Tessaï sans un mot avait suivi les réflexions de son patron et ami, se leva pour mettre tout ce monde à la porte.

Yoruichi n'attendit pas pour se lever et partit sans un mot sous le regard médusé de certain. Avant de sortir, elle se retourna et dit : « Il est temps de faire la fête mes amis ! » Elle avait suivi les pensé d'Urahara et pensait la même chose. Ils se connaissaient trop bien parfois !

« Quoi ! » S'écria tête d'ananas, qui n'avait rien suivi des pensé de chacun.

« Baka ! » Soupira Toshiro, tout en se levant pour partir comme tous les autres qui avaient sue lire entre les lignes.

Matsumoto eu pitié de son ami.

« L'anniversaire d'Ichigo, imbécile ! ON VA FAIRE LA FETE ! » Finit-elle par chantonner.

« Mais... » Débuta Renji.

« Mais rien du tout mon cher ami, c'est décidé ! On fait la fête ! » Dit Urahara d'une voie chantante en le mettant dehors de sa boutique. Il avait plein chose à préparer.

Pendant ce temps au Hueco Mundo.

Aïzen réfléchissait toujours au rouquin, il était certain que quelque chose lui avait échappé, mais il ne voyait pas quoi. Cela l'irritait. Il avait passé ces nerfs sur l'espada numéro quatre, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Mais cela ne l'avait soulagé que sommairement. Le pauvre dormait de fatigue. Il lui avait fait subir milles supplices des plus tordu. Le fait d'y pensé le faisait se tendre encore plus. Il allait devoir remettre ces réflexions et ces hypothèses sur la famille royale à plus tard. Son petit brun obéissant allait encore subir ses assauts quelque peu brutaux.

Non loin de là, Grimmjow bouillait de rage contenu, car il ne pouvait bouger car Swazel l'avait immobilisé afin de le soigner. Le bleuté voulait s'enfuir de l'infirmerie et retourner se battre contre le rouquin. Il ne réalisait pas encore la raclé qu'il s'était prise. Il ne comprenait pas tout simplement pas ce changement. D'habitude c'est lui qui mène le jeu dans un combat au corps à corps et là cela n'avait pas été le cas. Kurosaki l'intriguait encore plus. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un à ça mesure ! C'est sur ces pensés que Swazel l'administra un sédatif pour avoir la paix.

Ichigo se sentait entourer d'une douce chaleur. Il avait la sensation de flotté dans une bulle de tendresse et de sensualité. Un doux parfum de cerisier lui chatouilla les narines. Il rêvait de Byakuya. Son rêve devint de seconde en seconde de plus en plus érotique. Il croyait même que cela pouvait être réel. Il percevait tout de façon très réaliste. Au moment où ils allaient passer à l'acte, il fut réveillé par une porte qui claqua. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il crut voir le noble penché au-dessus de lui, mais cela fut seulement au cours d'une fraction de seconde. Ichigo cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se lever de son lit. Sa chambre était vide pourtant, un vent frais y pénétrait par la fenêtre soulevant le voilage des rideaux. Une légère senteur de fleur de cerisier lui fit monter le rouge aux joues car il l'y associa son rêve plus que réelle. Mais était-ce seulement un rêve ? Cette vision de noble lui fit se douté de pouvoir dissocier le rêve de la réalité. Enfin bon ! En tout cas, il était en pleine forme physique. Son moral était au beau fixe. Que pouvait-il demandé de mieux ? Le roux se leva et alla prendre une douche car il se sentait tout crasseux. Il laissa l'eau chaude détendre son corps. Au moment de sortir de la douche, une parole du noble dans son rêve lui revint : « Sache que je serai toujours auprès de moi mon amour. Je te protègerai de ma vie. Sans toi je ne suis plus rien. Je t'aime mon amour. ». Sous choc de se souvenir, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Sa chute provoqua un bruit sourd qui alerta son père qui se trouvait à ce moment là dans le couloir. Isshin inquiet, entra dans la salle de bain en trompe, Kisuke derrière lui. Lorsqu'ils virent Ichigo assis sous la douche, la tête basse et apparemment en état de choc, ils réagirent de concert pour le sortir de là. Kisuke eu un raté au coeur lorsqu'il avait vue son élève dans cet état. Il se posa la question de savoir s'il devait vraiment faire une fête en son honneur.

Essuyer et propre, Ichigo avait du mal à reprendre pied, son coeur faisait un marathon du diable dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi était-il dans cet état seulement en entendant ces paroles du noble ? Son double et son zampakutô lui répondirent d'une même voie : « C'est ton âme soeur. Vous êtes en résonance. » Ichigo n'y croyait pas. Cela voulait dire que Byakuya avait été là dans sa chambre. Cela voulait dire que...

« Ichigo. Ichigo mon fils ! » Appela Isshin.

Dans une éclaire de lucidité, le roux se retrouva assis sur son lit avec deux paires d'yeux qui le fixaient avec inquiétude. Son père et Urahara Kisuke.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Demanda soupçonneux Ichigo.

« Je viens rendre visite à une tête brûlé ! »

« Tête brûlé qui ? »

« Toi imbécile ! Quel idée de se levé comme rien ne s'était passé ! » S'écria son père.

« Je suis désolé. » Mumura-t-il. « Je me suis souvenu de quelque d'assez troublant c'est tout. »

Isshin et Kisuke décidèrent de ne pas insister sur l'affaire pour le moment. Ils voyaient bien que cela n'allait pas car le roux avait le regard fuyant et son front se perlait de sueur due à la nervosité.

« Ichigo te souviens-tu que c'était ton anniversaire il y a pas si longtemps que ça ? »

« Bien sur, je ne suis pas devenue sénile à ce que je sache ! Vieux pervers ! Parce qu'à ce que je me souvienne c'est en partie à cause de toit que je me suis embarqué dans le jeu du chat et de la souris avec ces deux espadas. »

« Quoi ! » Dit Kisuke offensé.

Oui, c'est après que vous m'ayez ordonné de venir vous voir que tout à «débuter. Car j'ai dû faire demi-tour ! »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui est oublié son séparateur d'âme chez lui. Et se dit shinigami remplaçant en plus ! »

« Vous allez arrêter vous deux ! » Isshin soupira. « Tous les deux vous faites preuve d'une mauvaise foi à faire peur. »

« Non, c'est lui » Crièrent-ils ensemble.

Isshin éclata de rire fasse à eux. Il était impossible !

« Bon ce que voulait te demandé Kisuke était de savoir si tu voulais bien venir à ta fête d'anniversaire surprise. »

« Isshiiiiinn ! Maintenant ce n'est plus une surprise » Dit le blond déçu.

« Je ne veux pas que mon fils subisse encore un choc émotionnelle avec tes conneries ! On à failli le perdre. »

A cette déclaration plus que sérieuse, tous se tuent, pour se remémorer ces instants d'inquiétudes.

« Heureusement que le noble était là pour te rattraper dans ta chute poil de carotte ! » Lâcha le commerçant sournoisement pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Comment ça ? »

« Comme un prince sur son beau destrier blanc, il vint te secourir ! Dommage que tu étais inconscient, sinon tu aurais vue comment il te portait comme une jeune mariée ! »

A ces mots plus qu'explicite, Ichigo devint écarlate.

Les deux hommes sourirent car ce qu'ils soupçonnèrent, se confirma.

Byakuya Kuchiki était heureux. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne s'était sentit ainsi. Aussi léger ! Ce qu'il avait vécu avec son rouquin était inoubliable. C'était même une toute première pour lui. Il avait découvert les liens forts qu'il partageait avec lui, des liens spirituels. Il fallait qu'il fasse des recherches la dessus. Comment Ichigo avait-il pu le renverser, lui grand noble de la Soul Society avec seulement ses liens spirituels entre autres choses. Ce qu'il avait vécu était très intime à ses yeux. Ils étaient unie tout simplement, peut être pas physiquement, mais émotionnellement. Leurs coeurs étaient liées définitivement et à jamais. Malgré son ravissement, il était encore troublé. Il n'arrivait pas mettre un mot sur leur lien. C'était évident pour Byakuya qu'il éprouvait un amour très profond pour le shinigami remplaçant. Ce qui l'inquiéta c'était de ne pas savoir pourquoi Aïzen avait envoyé ces espadas à la poursuite d'Ichigo le jour même de son dix-huitième anniversaire. Il en concluait que le changement subtil qui s'était produit dans le riatsu du roux avait sûrement rapport avec la guerre qu'il menait contre ce traître. En tout cas, il avait juré de protégé Ichigo quoique qu'il arrive.

C'est sur cette pensée que le noble arriva à la réunion hebdomadaire des capitaines. Comme à son habitude il garda son aire distante et froide. Se tenant debout à sa place, il remarqua les regards étranges de Kyoraku et de Juuychiro à son encontre. A quoi pouvait encore penser ces deux là ? Il préféra les ignorer royalement. Heureusement le commandant ne tarda pas à arriver. La réunion pouvait débuter.

Ichigo profita de sa convalescence imposé par son père, afin de faire le point sur la situation. D'un côté, il aimait un homme, en plus un capitaine de la Soul Society qui appartenait à une des familles les plus noble du Sereitei, qui était plus âgé que lui, qui avait beaucoup plus d'expérience, et qui avait été marié, donc hétérosexuel. De l'autre côté, tout son univers venait de basculer, tous se qu'il croyait connaître s'avérait être fausser. Son père qui était en fait un shinigami, un capitaine des plus puissant de la Soul Society, sa mère qui était en réalité de sang royale, qu'il croyait définitivement morte et qui réapparait dans son monde intérieur pour lâcher sa bombe : lui dernier héritier mal de la famille royale. Et Aïzen qui s'y mettait également ! Tous ses éléments réunit faisait de lui quelqu'un de puissant car il alliait la puissance de son père, le sang royale de sa mère et n'oublions pas Shiro, son hollow. C'était un mélange détonnant. Maintenant il comprenait sa capacité à augmenter en force graduellement à chaque combat. Ichigo, malgré le trouble que tous ces informations avaient provoqué en lui, se sentait aujourd'hui en accord avec lui même. Comme quoi l'adage qui disait « Il faut savoir d'où l'on vient pour savoir d'où l'on va. » se vérifiait dans son cas.

Le roux ne cessait également de pensé à ce qui s'était passé sous la douche avant que son père et Urahara débarque. Les battements de son coeur s'étaient précipités et sa respiration était devenue court. A ce moment là il avait ressentit un grand vide en lui. Un besoin vital d'avoir le noble auprès de lui. Le fait qu'il s'était souvenu des paroles de Byakuya alors qu'il était inconscient lui paru irréelle, même incroyable. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était produit exactement, mais il en était ressorti changer. Un lien irréversible les unissait à jamais. Ichigo poussa un soupir de frustration. Il aurait aimé se rendre à la Soul Society et être avec le noble, lui parler... Hélas se fou de scientifique avait décidé, même son père s'y était mis de fêté son anniversaire. Franchement il n'en avait pas le désir. Mais il ne pouvait pas gâcher la joie de ses proches. C'est sur cette pensé que Yuzu l'appela pour déjeuner.

« Nii-san, le déjeuner est prêt ! »

« J'arrive. »

Rukia était toute contente d'elle. Elle avait très productif depuis son retour et surtout depuis sa discutions avec son frère au sujet d'Ichigo. Un poids s'était comme retirer de ses épaules. Elle était tout de même un peu inquiète face à la réaction du roux. De plus il fallait qu'il lui parle avant que tout le monde l'accapare de toute part; s'était surtout pour apaiser sa conscience. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en lui et cela ne changera jamais, de cela elle en était sur. Elle voulait s'assurer avant tout si les sentiments d'Ichigo équivalaient ceux de son frère. Elle ne voulait pas les voir souffrir l'un comme l'autre. Les nobles du clan Kuchiki n'allaient surement pas apprécier cette relation hors du commun. Rukia soutiendra son frère dans toutes les décisions qu'il prendra concernant sa relation avec son ami. La seul chose qu'elle avait compris c'était que Byakuya ferait n'importe quoi pour son amour, même quitter son statut de chef de clan. La lueur qu'elle avait vue dans ses yeux ne pouvait la tromper.

Tout à coup un grand « boum » vint interrompre ses pensés. D'un geste d'énervement, la petite brune ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour tomber sur Renji avec une tonne de paperasse éparpillée au sol. Le roux maudissait son capitaine de lui avoir donné tant de chose à faire, chose qui pouvait attendre selon lui.

« Je peux savoir qui tu maudit comme ça ? »

Le malheureux Renji se retourna pour voir une aura noir entourant son amie. Sans plus attendre, il se leva.

« Tu peux me dire ce qui arrive à ton frère ? Hein ! Depuis ce qui est arrivé à Ichigo, il se comporte bizarrement. Non je dirais même qu'il était bizarre avant ça réflexion faite ! »

Rukia resta interdit par la déclaration de Renji. Elle n'aurait pas pensé qu'il avait remarqué quelque chose. Elle décida de ne rien dire car ce n'était à elle d'en parler. Elle se contentait de donner un coup de main au destin.

« De quoi tu parles baka ! »

Et sans un mot de plus elle le laissa là dans le couloir.

/*****/

Une semaine et demie s'était écoulées depuis les derniers évènements. Le jour de la fête arriva finalement. Ichigo s'était fait mettre carrément à la porte de chez lui par son père. En lui arrachant la promesse qu'il allait s'amuser comme un fou et surtout de ne pas oublié de faire celui qui ne sait rien de sa fête surprise. Normalement, à l'origine le roux ne devait rien connaître des intentions de ses amis. Amis qu'il n'avait plus revus depuis le jour de son fameux anniversaire. Ichigo était sûr qu'ils allaient lui poser une tonne de question qu'il était sur de ne pouvoir y répondre. Il appréhendait un peu leur rencontre. Ce fut avec un nœud à l'estomac qu'il se rendit au magasin de fou d'Urahara.

Lorsqu'il y arriva, il trouva curieux du silence qui y régnait. Sur la porte il avait une pancarte informant « les clients » que la boutique était fermée pendant deux jours. Cela ne le surprit pas. Par contre il fut surpris de ne détecté aucun énergie spirituelle à part celle d'Ururu. Celle-ci apparue à ce moment devant lui.

« Kurosaki-kun. »

« Bonjour Ururu ou sont tous les autres ? »

« Suivez-moi Kurosaki. »

Sans l'attendre la petite fille se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement. Malgré lui, Ichigo était intrigué par tout se mystère. Ururu ouvrit la trappe et lui fit le geste de descendre. Alors même qu'il descendait de l'échelle, il remarqua qu'il faisait nuit noir. Cela ne le rassura pas davantage. Arrivé en bas, il se souvint qu'il devait simuler la surprise, donc il devait se comporter normalement. C'est ce qu'il fit.

« Hé vieux pervers ou es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ! »

Un rire sonore se fit entendre. Ichigo reconnu Yrouichi.

« Yrouichi ! Vous ne pouvez pas mettre de la lumière bordel je voie rien ! »

Tout à coup la lumière se fut. Tellement brutale que cela l'éblouie quelques secondes.

« Mais... »

« JOYEUSE ANNIVERSAIRE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! »

Ichigo n'en revenait, il savait pour la fête, mais il ne s'attendait pas à tous les voir présent ici. Urahara avait su réparer son erreur en le surprenant ainsi. Il y avait tous ses amis humains, Shad, Ishida, Inoue, Tatsuki, Kiego, et muyzuiro. Même son père et ses soeurs étaient présent. Ses amis de la Soul Society, c'est-à-dire tous les shinigamis avec qui il s'était battu et combattu ensemble par la suite. Tous étaient rassemblés dans cette salle d'entraînement aménagé pour y faire la fête. Tout à coup, l'émotion l'emporta sur le chemin dangereux des larmes. Il les retenait à grand peine. Toute cette affection, tout ce soutien, cette amitié le toucha au plus profond de lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait douté d'eux.

Rukia s'avança vers lui.

« Alors idiot tu croyais qu'on allait oublier ton anniversaire ! Ce n'est pas Aizen et ces sbires de mener le jeu. »

« Kurosaki-kun, je suis contente que tu ailles mieux. On était vraiment inquiet pour toi. » Ajouta Inoue.

« Comme d'habitude tu aimes attirer l'attention sur toi Kurosaki. »

« Ishida ne fait pas l'indifférent. C'était toi le plus inquiet de nous. » Dit Tatsuki sournoisement pour le taquiner.

« Répète un peu pour voir ! »

Sur ces paroles, Ichigo eu un sourire.

« Merci. » Dit-il simplement.

Tous lui sourirent en retour.

« Ce n'est pas tout ça mes très cher amis, mais si on faisait la fête ! » Dit Urahara en chantonnant tout en retirant son éventail de son kimono bleu pour l'occasion.

« Mais avant ça si tu déballais tes cadeaux Ichigo. » murmura Yrouichi au creux de son oreille.

C'est ainsi que débuta la soirée. Ichigo contre toute attente apprécia cette soirée en son honneur. Il s'amusa également des pitreries de certains. Hélas quelqu'un manquait pour qu'il soit totalement et pleinement heureux. En milieux de soirée, Rukia réussi, avec difficulté à avoir un moment seul avec le roux. Tous deux s'assirent sur un rocher avec une boisson en main.

« Ichigo, désolé de ne pas avoir été là lorsque ces arrancars sont venus. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Rukia. »

« Si je m'inquiète parce que je sens que quelque chose à changer. »

Ichigo ne sue que lui répondre sans la froisser ou la blesser. Mais au moment ou il allait lui répondre, il sentit un regard sur lui. Sans même se retourner il sue.


	7. Chapter 6

omen pour les fautes de français !

Bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE VI

PARTIE 1

« Ichigo, désolé de ne pas avoir été là lorsque ces arrancars sont venus. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Rukia. »

« Si je m'inquiète parce que je sens que quelque chose à changer. »

Ichigo ne sue que lui répondre sans la froisser ou la blesser, mais au moment ou il allait lui répondre, il sentit un regard sur lui. Sans même se retourner il sue.

Rukia devina que le silence de son ami était du à la présence de son frère non loin de là. Elle n'était pas du genre à abandonner pour si peu. Elle comprenait qu'Ichigo était troublé. Son frère en imposait à n'importe qui. Mais elle devait avoir des réponses à ces questions, sinon elle ne sera pas en paix avec elle même. Pour refaire atterrir Ichigo de son nuage; elle lui donna une tape, assez forte sur la tête. Ce qui le fit basculer du rocher où ils étaient assis, il s'écrasa par terre comme un sac à patate, c'est-à-dire, sans aucune élégance. S'en suivi un cri pas très masculin. Le rouquin se releva aussitôt comme un ressort, tout en se frottant le bas du dos, les joues un peu rouge de honte de s'être fait avoir par Rukia. Il y était habitué aux claques de Rukia pourtant ! La brune éclata de rire devant la mine bouteur qu'avait son ami. Du coup, elle oublia pendant une seconde la raison pour laquelle elle voulait lui parler. Le regard d'Ichigo vers son frère le lui rappela vite fait. Elle barra la vue qu'avait Ichigo sur le noble qui discutait avec Urahara. Ce qui l'intrigua.

« Ichigo, baka ! On ne t'a pas appris à ne pas ignorer une fille qui te parle ! »

« Ah bon je croyais que c'était un dragon cracheur de feu. » Dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Elle allait à nouveau lui coller une, quand elle vit la lueur malicieuse qui brillait dans ses yeux.

« T'es incurable ! »

Ichigo repris son sérieux.

« Que voulais-tu me dire ? »

« Tu as changé. Pas en mal je te rassure ! Mais à ton contacte je me sens bien. Il se dégage de toi quelque chose d'apaisant. »

Rukia cherchait à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments.

« Avant ton attaque, j'ai bien vue que tu étais instable, on le ressentait grâce à ton reiatsu.(Elle savait maintenant que cet état était dû à ses sentiments pour son « Nii-sama », en partie seulement. Autre chose s'était produit elle en était sûr) Maintenant, on le sens à peine. C'est comme si que tu avais un contrôle total dessus. Cela m'a étonné. Et pas que moi ! »

En écoutant la brune une panique lui pris les trips. Il ne voulait qu'ils l'apprennent, en tout cas pour le moment, cela serait trop dangereux. Il aurait dû savoir que Rukia allait le sentir. Son instinct ne la trompait pratiquement jamais.

« Alors qu'as-tu à m'avouer ? Parle maintenant ! Je t'écoute. »

Elle croisa ses bras, le fixa de ses grand yeux et attendit. Elle ne fit attention au bruit que faisait leurs amis, ne le quittant pas des yeux. En fait, elle avait peur de ce qu'il allait lui répondre. Quant à Ichigo il n'en menait pas large. Et s'en plus y réfléchir il dit :

« En fait Rukia, je suis amoureux de ton frère. »

La brune en resta sans voie. Elle avait cru mal entendre.

« Quoi ? »

Ichigo se mordit les lèvres intérieurs en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Cela avait été si facile de le dire en fait qu'il en ressentit du soulagement. S'était la première fois qu'il le disait à haute voie et à quelqu'un. Il en fut troublé.

Rukia, elle, en perdit la parole momentanément. Elle ne croyait pas le roux capable à l'heure actuelle d'assumer ses sentiments. Elle se trompait apparemment. Cela la soulagea quelque peu et lui enlevait une épine du pied. Elle se déculpabilisait aussi pour ce qu'elle avait manigancé en tant qu'assistante du scientifique blond. Au départ de cette conversation, elle avait eu l'intention de se rassurer sur ce qu'elle avait cru deviner et sur se qu'elle savait réellement. Ichigo aimait son frère. Le noble l'aimait également à n'en pas douter. Ichigo cachait quelque chose concernant les véritables faits de ce qui s'était produit le jour de son anniversaire. Elle était persuader aussi que se jour là elle avait failli le perdre. La seule chose dont était sûr était qu'elle avait entièrement confiance en lui et en son frère. Dans cette guerre contre Aïzen, voir un amour sincère naître lui donnait de l'espoir pour l'avenir. Ils lui donnaient de l'espoir. Au bout d'un moment, elle se reprit et pris son air sadique. Ichigo encore dans son trouble demanda innocemment :

« Est-ce que j'ai bien dis ce que je pense ? »

Les bras croisés, la brune acquiesça avec un grand sourire qui l'effraya.

« Oh oui tu l'as dis ! »

« Oups ! »

« C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire pour ta défense ? »

Ichigo se dit qu'il avait réussi à détourner la conversation sur un autre sujet, bien qu'involontairement. Mais il en faisait les frais à présent. Cette information, il n'était pas censé la crier partout. Il s'était juré d'en parler au noble entre quatre yeux, surtout après la scène de la chambre et de la douche. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Ichigo était sur de ses sentiments. Donc il n'avait pas à s'en inquiété.

« Ichigo ! Ichigo ! Revient parmi nous ! » Dit Rukia en lui toquant sur le front.

« Mais... »

« T'étais encore plonger dans tes pensées, baka ! »

Le voyant ainsi, Rukia pensa après tout qu'elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait au départ, c'est-à-dire les aveux du rouquin sur ses sentiments pour son frère. Bien qu'il avait dit ça pour détourner la conversation.

« Ichigo tu sais que tu peux toujours conter sur moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je serais toujours là pour t'écouter et te soutenir comme tu la fais en de nombreuse reprise pour moi. »

« Merci Rukia. »

Dans un élan soudain, le jeune homme enlaça la brune tendrement contre son coeur. Il était ému par ses paroles si simple et sincère. Depuis le jour où elle l'avait fait shinigami, un lien très fort les reliait l'un à l'autre. Ichigo se rendit compte que depuis son anniversaire, que tous ce qu'il lui était arrivé avaient un but précis précis. Des détails sans importance, peut être, comme son amitié avec Rukia, qui lui avait permis de devenir le jeune homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Quelqu'un de fort. Oui il était quelqu'un de fort. Pas dans le sens négative bien sur. Son soutient dans tous les actions qu'il avait mené jusqu'à présent avait renforcé sa confiance en ses capacités et d'aller plus loin.

Rukia fut troublé par ce geste si rare d'Ichigo. Elle savait ce que le roux ressentait à son égard. Une très grande amitié. Il la considérait même comme une de ses sœurs. Dans ses bras elle se sentait en sécurité. Et en cet instant, une douce chaleur se rependit en elle dans ce simple contact. Elle aurait aimé que ce contacte dure encore un peu. Mais malheureusement, la princesse Shihouin fit son apparition comme un diable sorti du placard et les sorties de leurs torpeurs.

« Comme ça on se fait des câlins en douce ! Tu cache bien ton jeu Ichi ! Aaah » Dit-elle en s'esclaffant.

« Moi aussi je veux des bisous, mon mignon ! » Ajouta-t-elle sensuellement, tout en s'avançant lascivement vers Ichigo qui avait entre temps lâché Rukia.

« Tu plaisante j'espère... » Murmura le roux tout en partant en quatrième vitesse en shyumpo.

« Ah Tu veux jouer à chat avec moi, je ne suis pas contre ! » Cria-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Rukia se retrouva seule, trop abasourdi pour réagir. Ces deux là ne changeront donc jamais !

Après s'être repris elle rejoignait les autres pour continuer à faire la fête. Elle savait désormais ce qu'elle voulait savoir. De plus, à ce stade de la soirée c'était à Urahara de joué.

Byakuya se tenait droit comme un piquer. Vêtu de son tenu de capitaine, avec son écharpe et ses mitaines, Il écoutait d'une oreille discrète ce que Urahara lui disait. Il n'avait de cesse de regarder vers sa soeur et Ichigo. Il faut dire que ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait pas. Il faisait tout pour garder son sang froid. Il était un Kuchiki bon sang ! Ichigo mettait à rude épreuve ses nerfs, qui était déjà à vif avec ce qui s'était produit il y avait si peu de temps. Lorsqu'il vit Ichigo et Rukia s'enlacer tendrement, il eu un pincement au coeur. Il voulait tant être à la place de sa soeur en ce moment. Il devait être patient. Il le savait pourtant, mais cela n'empêchait rien. Le grand Kuchiki Byakuya était tout de même inquiet. Avait-il eu raison d'écouter Urahara et Rukia. De plus, à ce qu'il avait compris Isshin était de mèche. Cet homme était un mystère pour lui. Perdu dans ces réflexions, il n'avait pas remarqué que Kisuke avait arrêté de parler pour l'observer attentivement. Il ne voyait pas que le scientifique avait un début de fou rire.

Kisuke avait du mal à garder son sérieux en ce moment. Au début il avait eu des doutes, doutes qui s'envolèrent maintenant. En tant qu'homme de science, il ne pouvait que constater que le noble était bien épris du rouquin. Même accro, il dirait, vue l'expression qu'il avait en regardant ces deux discuter. Tous ses scrupules s'étaient envolés au moment même ou il avait vue le noble décrocher de la conversation pour observer à le dérober Ichigo. Un moment leurs regard s'était accrocher, mais la brune y avait coupé court. A la tête de Byakuya, il aurait bien volontairement trucidé sa soeur.

« Mon p'tit Bya, patience ! On croirait voire le méchant loup guettant sa proie ! »

Cette petite phrase eu le don de le sortir de sa contemplation.

« Je voie que j'ai à nouveau votre attention, mon cher ! »

« ... » Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard froid.

« Pas la peine de s'énerver ! Je disais donc, mon cher, de ne pas oublier votre part du marché. »

« A ce que je sache, la votre n'est pas tout à fait remplie Urahara-san. »

« Oh ne vous inquiété pas elle le sera, elle le sera. » Dit-il en partant en le laissant seul à ces réflexions.

Il ne resta pas seule bien longtemps. Isshin discrètement s'était rapproché du noble. Il voulait avoir une petite conversation avec lui sans que son fils ne l'aperçoive. Debout derrière un rocher, dos au noble, il attendit.

« Vous n'êtes pas très discret Kurosaki-san. »

« Je voulais que vous me remarquiez, nuance. »

Silencieusement il alluma une cigarette et apprécia une première bouffé avec délectation. Il s'accordait se petit plaisir que très rarement. Seulement à des événements exceptionnels. Il avait assisté à la conversation de son ami avec le noble. Il reconnaissait bien là kisuke de profiter de cette occasion afin d'y gagner quelque chose. Il se promit de lui demander plus tard ce que cela pouvait être. Laissant là ces pensées, il jeta un regard au noble. Celui-ci n'avait pas changé sa position d'un yota. « Ah la noblesse avec ses codes et principes ! » pensa-il.

Sans qu'il s'y attende c'est Byakyua qui déclencha les hostilités en premier.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous partie de la Soul Society, Kurosaki-san ? Je n'ai trouvé aucun capitaine Kurosaki, ni même de famille Kurosaki. Vous n'avez jamais existé, du moins officiellement. C'est comme vous aviez été effacé ! »

Après un moment de silence, il écrasa sa cigarette sur le rocher près de lui et leva les yeux vers ce ciel artificiel et déclara sérieusement.

« Le temps des éclats n'est pas encore arrivé. Patience la vérité saura sortir de l'ombre. L'essentiel aujourd'hui c'est mon fils, son bonheur. Bientôt des heures sombres l'attendront. Tant qu'Aïzen ne sera pas neutraliser, le danger restera lattent. Je veux qu'il connaisse le bonheur, ce qu'est l'amour, comme je l'ai connu avec sa mère. »

« Malgré que soit avec un homme, de surcroit beaucoup plus âgés que lui. »

« Croyez moi, vous n'êtes pas si vieux, l'avenir vous le dira prochainement. De plus que soit avec une femme ou un homme, l'amour reste le même. Quand deux âmes sont destinées à être ensemble, qu'importe le sexe de celui-ci. »

« Que de parole sage Kurosaki-san, vous cacher bien votre jeux. Cela ne répond pas à mes questions. » Enonça le noble calmement.

Isshin ria sous cap.

« Je vous aime bien Kuchiki Byakuya ! Tout ce qu'il faut à ma tête de mule de fils. Il aura besoin de quelqu'un de solide et qui a la tête sur les épaules. »

« Qui vous dit que je resterai à ces côtés. »

« Premièrement vous êtes noble, deuxièmement vous avez des principes et tenez toujours paroles et troisièmement vous êtes raide amoureux de mon fils. On voit dans vos yeux que vous le voulez plus qu'autre chose. Et votre regard ne trompe personne ! »

Sur ces paroles le père du rouquin parti dans un éclat de rire discret. Byakuya n'en croyait ses oreilles. Lui qui était la maîtrise même du contrôle avez été d'une transparente accablante devant ces personnes qu'étaient sa soeur, Uahara et Isshin. Il craignait en plus que Yoruichi soit au courant. Non il était persuadé qu'elle savait. Le noble poussa un long soupir. Dans les prochains jours, il sentait qu'il allait avoir la visite d'une chatte fouineuse dans sa demeure. Elle allait juste pour le plaisir lui en faire baver. Il en avait des frissons d'avance. Il chassa bien vite ses pensées sinistres pour rejoindre les autres à la fête.

Ichigo avait discrètement utilisé ses nouveaux pouvoirs justes pour clouer le bec de Yoruichi. C'est lui qui lui était tombé dessus au moment ou elle s'y attendait le moins. Elle ne l'avait même pas senti venir derrière son dos. La jeune femme ne cacha pas sa surprise. En y réfléchissant plus, Urahara lui avait semblé plus que bizarre, il lui cachait quelque chose en rapport avec le roux. Allez savoir quoi ! Il ne lui avait pas tout dit. Sacré Kisuke, il allait entendre parler d'elle. Avec fair plaie, elle accepta sa défaite avec la promesse d'une revanche. Ce que le roux accepta avec joie.

De son côté, Ichigo regretta que son orgueil est dicté sa conduite. Surtout qu'il avait l'air suspect auprès d'elle maintenant. Il chassa vite ses pensées qui allaient lui gâcher sa soirée. Après tout s'était son anniversaire ! Demain il aura le temps d'y réfléchir. Ils avaient plusieurs décisions à prendre. Il sentait au fond de lui que pas avant très longtemps il pourra faire la fête avec ses amis. Une guerre se préparait et il était le seul qui pourrait peut être renversé la balance.

La soirée se déroula dans les festivités, à part un petit incident qui jeta un certain froid sur l'assemblé avec l'apparition des vizards. Mais bien vite, l'atmosphère se détendit considérablement. Tous s'étaient mélangés, capitaines, lieutenant, civile, renégat. Pour une soirée, ils avaient mis de côté leurs différents. Ils profitèrent à ce qu'ils leur semblaient êtres leurs dernier moment de détente avant longtemps. Aizen n'allait certainement pas tarder à refaire surface pour de nouvelle offensive.

Comme à leur habitude, il ne pouvait avoir de fête sans dispute ou sans défit à relever. Tous furent surpris de découvrir que les défit simple et idiot soit-il pouvait révéler des sentiments cacher. On ne savait plus qui l'avait lancé. Le défit s'adressait au lieutenant Abaraï Renji sur ces compétences à faire fondre quelqu'un seulement avec un baiser. Celui ne voyant rien venir comme à son habitude jura sur son zampakuto qu'il était capable de plus que cela. L'alcool aidant bien sur. Cela ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd car le petit lieutenant aux cheveux roses Yashiru Kusajishi, malicieusement elle dit :

« Tête d'ananas prouve nous ce que tu vaux ! »

« Bien sur je vais vous le prouver à tous ! »

« Dans ce cas embrasse Shuhei ! »Dit-elle en riant.

Le concerner sortie tout à coup de la contemplation de sa bouteille de sake pour fixer Yashiru avec désarroi.

« Quoi ! »

Renji lui en resta estomaqué.

« Mais c'est un homme ! »

« Be et alors ! T'as pas précisé le sexe, maintenant assume tête d'ananas ! A moins ne t'en es pas cap ! » Elle savait qu'elle devait joué sur sa fierté et son honneur de guerrier.

Uymishika n'aida pas son ami en lançant sournoisement: « Deviendrais-tu un lâche Abaraï ? »

Tous les autres le regardèrent avec défit, certain commençait déjà à parier comme quoi il en serait incapable sachant sa réputation auprès des femmes.

Le brun n'en menait pas large. Il se demandait pourquoi le sort s'acharnait sur lui ainsi. Il allait faire payer au lieutenant Kusajishi sa traîtrise, il en faisait le serment. Mais curieusement il ne loupa pas une miette de la conversation. J'usqu'ici Renji ne l'avait regardé. Sur le visage du rouge divers sentiment défilaient : trouble, inquiétude, peur et détermination. Quoi détermination ! Shuhei piqua un far lorsqu'il comprit les intentions de Renji. Il croyait dure comme fer qu'il allait refuser. Cela sans connaître que Renji ne se défilait jamais pour un défit. C'était la onzième division qui le lui avait appris.

« D'accord je vais vous le prouver. Personne ne dira que je suis un lâche, foi de Renji Abaraï ! »

Tout le monde attendit avec impatience, les uns pour pouvoir récupérer leur argent, les autres par curiosité. Pendant quelques minutes tous le monde se tu et fixèrent la scène qui se déroulait comme au ralenti.

Renji d'un pas déterminer se dirigea vers Shuhei, se pencha vers son visage. Voyant l'autre essayant de dérober, il le saisie le visage de ses deux mains. Il capta enfin son regard. Renji sentit son coeur s'emballer, ce regard rempli d'inquiétude et de tristesse. Il voulait l'effacer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est un moment vite passé. »

Shuuhei allait répondre quand Renji captura ses lèvres et y enfuit directement sa langue. Le brun se laissa faire de surprise. Il avait tant rêvé de cette instant, peut être pas dans ces circonstances. Il décida malgré tout d'y prendre part à l'échange. Passionnément Shuuhei enlaça le Rouge. Le baiser y gagna en intensité. Chacun y prenait du plaisir en oubliant le reste de l'assemblé. C'est Madarame qui se racla la gorge pour se rappeler à leur bon souvenir. C'est le souffle court que Renji cassa le baiser. Apparemment le brun ne voulait pas lâcher. Fermement Renji le repoussa et se leva et tourna le dos à tous pour pouvoir se reprendre. Seule Yashiru le vit. « Ah l'amour ! » Pensa-t-elle joyeusement. Elle était fière d'elle.

Chacun des protagonistes n'en pensèrent pas moins. Joyeusement tous reprirent la fête comme si de rien n'était. Sauf peut être pour les deux lieutenants qui se quittèrent pas des yeux.

Ichigo en fin de soirée s'était mis à l'écart pour pouvoir observer ses amis et sa famille tranquillement. Il s'amusa à faire quelques commentaires que Shiro et Sangetsu répondaient. Discrètement, il les fit se matérialiser près de lui et leur offrit du sake. Tous les trois étaient vraiment détendus.

« Ichi, je crois que ta soeur Karin en pince pour le petit capitaine de glace ! »

« Je ne crois pas que M KUROSAKI soit d'accord d'ailleurs, vue ses regards vers eux » Renchéri Sangetsu.

« Mh. »

« Eh regarder comment la rouquine au gros sein étouffe le pauvre Renji ! Aaaah ! » Rigola son double.

« Hiyori est de bonne humeur ! Elle s'est prise d'affection pour Hanataru ! Regarder comment elle le défend auprès de Rose ! » Dit Ichigo, le sourire au lèvre.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent un agréable moment. Après un moment de silence son zampakuto attira son attention sur un fait qu'il avait déjà constaté.

« Quand comptes-tu lui parler ? »

« ... »

« Au fait cela fait plus d'une heure qu'on ne le voie plus. » Repris Shiro.

« ... »

« Remarque que ta essayer, mais y avait soit ton père, soit Rukia ou Urahara pour te barrer la route. »

« ... »

« A mon avis ils ont mijotés quelques choses ! Mon roi tu devras réagir plus que ça ! »

« Non. »

« Non quoi ? » S'exclama le hollow. « Non, tu ne lui diras rien sur ta condition ou Non, Rukia, Urahara et ton père ne mijote rien ! »

« Non je ne réagira pas plus que ça. »

« Quoi ! Zanguetsu dit quelque chose, bon sang ! »

Voyant que le zampakuto ne bougea pas il leurs tourna le dos pour boudé dans son coin en marmonnant dieu s'est quoi.

« Quand on essai de bien faire on n'est jamais récompensé... »

Ichigo riait de la réaction de Shiro, finalement son hollow est plus sentimentale que lui apparemment. En repensant à la soirée, tous lui paraissait un peu bizarre. Tous le monde était heureux à n'en pas douté. Mais toutes ses tentatives pour se rapproché de Byakuya furent infructueuses ou contre carré. Au bout d'une heure et demie, il avait laissé tomber. Il s'était dit que quand le moment arrivera il sera près. Après tout, il ne fallait pas brusquer les choses. Alors il avait laissé couler. Concernant la question de zanguetsu , il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Sa mère lui avait dit de ne rien révélé de sa nature et condition à personne, sauf à son âme soeur. Pour l'instant il ne savait pas si Byakyua était son âme soeur. Il l'aimait, non il l'aime d'un amour impossible à décrire. Il avait besoin du noble, son corps et son âme l'appelaient. Il ressentait un manque, un vide sans lui. C'est la seul chose qu'il pouvait en dire. C'était peut être ça avoir une âme soeur. Il fallait qu'il se renseigne et qu'il en soit sûr à cent pour cent.

Ichigo était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait ressenti une certaine personne l'observer depuis un petit moment. Sauf Shiro et Zangetsu qui d'un commun accord se dispersa pour revenir dans le monde intérieur d'Ichigo.

« Un roi devrait être plus attentif sinon il chutera de son trône ! » Murmura Shiro en partant.

Kisuke cherchait Ichigo afin que le plan « Love of fraisounette » démarre. Il était l'heure. Les préparatifs étaient enfin finis, et il était peu fière. Maintenant il restait plus que la pièce maîtresse : Ichigo.

Quel ne fut sa surprise de découvrir le roux assis près de se rocher en compagnie de son zampakuto et de son holow. Ils donnaient l'impression de bien s'amuser. La discutions était légère vue leurs rires et sourires.

Kisuke avait été étonné de voir le rouquin faire apparaître ses deux êtres. Ce n'était pas leur apparition qui le gênait, mais l'énergie qu'ils dégageaient. Il aurait cru sentir un tension entre ses deux là. Un zampakuto et un hollow en harmonie, il aurait tout vue. Sa théorie serait-il finalement vrai. La prophétie serai-t-il véridique ? Cela expliquera l'intervention d'Aïzen le jour de son anniversaire. Tout cela avait bien l'air d'être compliqué. Et notre rouquin national ne leur avait pas tout dit. Foi de Kisuke il le découvrira bien assez tôt. Mais avant tout il avait une mission à accomplir.

Ichigo entendit un bruit juste derrière lui.

« Pas très discret vieux pervers. »

« C'est plutôt toi qui ne l'ai pas ces temps si. »

Urahara s'approcha et s'assit près de lui et se servit un verre de saké. Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Silence ou les mots auraient été de trop. Chacun le savait. Le bruit de la fête leur parvenait en bruit de fond. Les invités s'amusaient bien. Ichigo était heureux d'être là.

« Merci. »

« C'est toujours un plaisir de faire la fête. »

Ichigo rit de bon coeur. Urahara restera toujours le même. Jamais il n'avouera ses véritables sentiments.

Le coeur du blond rata un battement à se son si pur et clair. Il ne le connaissait pas ainsi. Cela lui fit plaisir.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » Reprit Ichigo.

« Cela est déjà fait. »

« Mmh »

Voyant que son humeur n'était pas appréciée, il repris son sérieux.

« Vas-y. »

« Qu'est-ce que deux âmes soeur ? »

« Eh bien ! Ce sont tout simplement deux âmes qui ne peuvent vivre séparément. Une fois qu'ils se reconnaissent, ils ne peuvent plus se quitter sans ressentir un grand vide en eux. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre. »

« Mais comment sait-on que l'on a trouvé son âme soeur ? »

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

« ... »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il y répondit.

« On le sait tout simplement. Il n'y pas à se poser dix mille question. Il faut suivre son instinct. »

« Mm. »

« Ichigo, je n'ai pas encore remis ton cadeau d'anniversaire ! » Reprit le blond joyeusement.

« Ce n'était pas la fête « surprise » !? »

« Non; après que ton cher père est cafter, j'ai du revoir dirons nous mon cadeau. »

« Oh ! » Sans vraiment de conviction.

« Je te remercie pour ton enthousiasme affligeant ! »

« La faute à qui ? »

Kisuke ouvrit son éventail pour cacher la lueur amuser dan ses yeux. Ichigo n'en fut pas dupe.

« Avant si on buvait un autre verre pour trinquer à ton rétablissement ! »

Sans lui en laisser le temps, il lui mit une coupelle dans les mains.

« A cette soirée inoubliable ! »

Kisuke regarda le roux avaler cul sec son saké. Un grand sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres.

Ichigo quant à lui se demandait s'il avait bien fait de boire se saké.

« Urahara il faut que je dise quelque chose. »

« Hai ! »

« Tous tes questions trouverons leurs réponses en temps et en heure. La patience est une vertu précieuse en tant de guerre. »

« Mais... »

« Parfois pour protéger tous ceux qu'on aime le silence est d'or mon ami. Tu seras récompensé pour ça ! Je te le promets ! Et... »

Le roux ne pu finir sa phrase qu'il tombait déjà dans l'inconscience.

« Oups ! Je suis peu être allé un peu fort sur la dose de somnifère. Ah, j'aurais aimé d'entendre dire davantage. Ma curiosité saurait attendre comme tu la si bien dit toi même, mon ami. »

« Alors ? »

« Tous se déroule comme prévus. »

« Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée de faire ça ? »

« Reculeras-tu mon chère Isshin ? »

« Non. »

« Tous est réglé alors. »

Byakuya s'était pris un bon bain dans les sources chaudes situé sur son domaine. Il en avait eu besoin. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il avait quitté la fête d'Ichigo. Il avait bien senti qu'Ichigo essayait de se rapprocher de lui et cela le rendit euphorique et léger à ce constat. Malheureusement, s'il voulait que tout se déroule bien selon le plan de kisuke-san, il avait dû se tenir tranquille. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à patienté. Silencieusement, il alla s'assoir au pied d'un cerisier vêtu d'un yakuta bleu nuit.

« Ichi, mon roi, réveille-toi ! Ichi, Ichi ! Mon roi ! »

Ichigo entendait son hollow lui murmurer ces paroles au creux de son oreille et c'est ce qui était étrange. Comme un clown sorti de sa boîte, il s'assit violemment en tailleur. Sa tête se mit à tourner. Il ferma ses yeux afin de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre.

« Mon roi, mon roi, toujours aussi pressé ! » Ria Shiro

A l'entente de Shiro, il ouvrit ses yeux et il vit un regard doré emplie d'inquiétude le scruter.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je veillais sur toi. »

« Non pourquoi tu es là ? » Ichigo ponctua sa question d'un signe de main vers le corps matérialisé de son hollow.

« Ah sa ! Te voyant dans cette situation, ton subconscient ma fais me matérialiser. » Shiro poussa un soupir. « En fait, d'après mes déductions c'est une protection mis en place par toi inconsciemment afin de te protéger. »

Cela paraissait plausible vue les nouveaux pouvoir qu'il avait. Mais pourquoi c'était-il sentit menacer ? Ichigo était à cette réflexion, lorsque son zampakuto apparu également.

« Sangetsu ? »

« Ichigo le moment que tu attendait est enfin arrivé. »

« ... »

« Ichi mon roi, nous allons être enfin entier ! »

« ...mais...nous... ENTIER ? »

« Tu auras ce que ton coeur et ton âme désiraient ardemment. Il te suffit d'ouvrir ce shoji. »

Sans un mot de plus, son zampakuto et son hollow disparurent, en laissant un Ichigo confus. Il se remémora alors sa conversation avec Urahara. Oh, il l'avait endormi. Celle là il ne l'avait pas vue venir. Ichigo poussa un soupir las. Il se demandait bien ce qu'ils avaient mijotés et ce qu'était ce fameux cadeaux qui nécessitait que l'endorme.

Ichigo ferma les yeux et ce concentra sur son environnement. L'air était pur, une petite brise soufflait à l'extérieur. D'après les énergies au alentour il se trouvait à la Soul Society. Mais où exactement ? Il ouvrit ses yeux et détailla la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il était assit sur un futon, vêtu d'un yakuta bleu accommoder d'une ceinture vert. La pièce était simple, composer juste d'un petit bureau et d'un coin d'eau. Ses vêtements de shinigami étaient pliés et poser sur un petit meuble qui semblait être une commode. Tous étaient de bonne facture d'après à ce qu'il puisse en juger dans le noire.

Après moult réflexions insensés les unes que les autres, il se leva et ouvrit le shoji comme lui avait dit son zampakuto. Il faisait nuit certes, mais assez claire par la lune qui était à son apogée. Il était magnifique d'ailleurs. L'air fais le revigora. Avec un regard d'horizon, il comprit qu'il était dans la demeure de la famille Kuchiki. Son coeur s'emballa à ce constat. Cela ne pouvait être possible. Alors tous prenaient son sens, les paroles de Shiro et de Sangetsu. Un pensée pour ses amis et familles qui avait tous manigancés avec comme maître de cérémonie Urahara Kisuke. Il allait avoir une petite conversation avec eux. Ils allaient entendre parler de lui. Mais pour l'instant tourna toute son attention dans la situation d'où il était.

Premièrement s'il était ici Byakuya ne devait pas être très loin. Discrètement le rouquin se dirigea vers le jardin. Endroit préféré du noble. Après quelques minutes il le trouva endormi sous un cerisier en fleur. Il était magnifique. Le coeur d'Ichigo à cette vue connue une paie si rare à se yeux. Il ne pouvait quitter des yeux son visage si paisible dans ce sommeil apparemment si douce. Lentement il s'approcha et s'assit tout près du noble. Ichigo en profita pour le détaillé à loisir. Sa peau d'une douce blancheur appelait aux caresses les plus osé. Ses muscles si ferme, ses mains...Mmh. Ses lèvres si rose et pulpeuse bien trop tentante. Tout ce soir chez le noble l'attiraient. Il ressentit comme une attraction chimique. Sans rendre compte, le rouquin laissait échapper son reiatsu si particulier au dernier héritier mal royal. Emplie de tendresse et d'amour, ses liens spirituels entouraient ceux du noble. Ichigo se rappelle alors que lors de sa convalescence inconsciemment il avait fait la même chose. Le sourire au lèvre, il s'adossa à l'arbre et doucement il bascula la tête de Byakuya sur son épaule. Tendrement il lui caressa les cheveux, puis leva les yeux pour admirer le ciel. Il se sentait bien maintenant qu'il était près de lui. Son âme soeur.

Byakuya se sentait agréablement bien. Une douce chaleur l'entourait, c'était comme la dernière fois, lorsqu'Ichigo avait entremêlé leurs liens spirituelles. Le noble délaissa cette état si agréable afin de mieux se concentrer à son environnement. Son coeur s'emballa légèrement quand il comprit qu'Ichigo était près de lui, même très près de lui. Il le serrait tout contre son corps et lui caressa les cheveux. Il s'était endormi en l'attendant. Lui qui voulait l'accueillir, c'était maintenant rater. Dire qu'au tout début il l'avait rejeté par sa froide indifférence. Maintenant il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait été heureux lorsqu'Urahara lui avait fait part de son plan. Il avait été même enthousiasme dans ses conversations avec sa soeur Rukia. Mais maintenant, il ne sait plus. Encré dans son trouble, il ne vit pas Ichigo l'observer avec un tendre sourire au lèvre.

Ichigo décida de couper court au désarroi du noble.

« Byakuya. »

A l'appel de son prénom, il se releva. A ce moment Ichigo en profita pour capturer son regard.

De long minute s'écoula sans qu'aucun des deux de disent quoi que se soit. Perdu dans le regard l'autre, chacun voyant le reflet de leur amour.

Byakuya se reprit en cassant le lien et se redressa debout dos à Ichigo. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne rapidement sinon il allait lui sauter dessus.

« Ichigo. »

D'un signe de tête le noble fit signe au roux de le suivre. C'est côte à côte qu'ils se promenèrent dans le jardin. Chacun jetant un coup d'œil à son voisin, en essayant de guetté une réaction.

Byakuya ne savait plus quoi pensé. Ce soir Ichigo rayonnait, il était magnifique, il avait une prestance incroyable digne d'un roi. Le noble en fut souffler. Le roux faisait preuve d'une maturité surprenante. Et il en était agréablement surpris. Ace constat il pu se détendre. Discrètement il pris la main du roux et entremêlèrent leurs doigts.

Ichigo était aux anges.

Ils passèrent un moment dans le jardin à se promener sans rien dire. Puis le noble le dirigea vers la demeure. Ils s'installèrent en seiza et prirent un thé. Tous étaient déjà près. Des serviteurs les voyant revenir avaient dû tout préparer.

Le noble décida d'y allé doucement avec son rouquin, alors il entama la conversation de façon légère.

« Comment vous sentez-vous depuis la dernière fois ? »

« Je vais très bien Byakuya. Tu sais que tu peux me tutoyer. Remarque moi je ne me gêne pas »

Le noble poussa un soupir intérieur. Ichigo restera toujours lui.


	8. Chapter 7 fin

Gomen pour les fautes de français !

Bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE VII

PARTIE 2

Pendant ce temps chez Urahara, la famille Kurosaki, ainsi que les amis du rouquin étaient tous rentrés chez eux. Les uns sur terre et les autres à la Soul Society. Mais tous n'allaient pas dormir tout de suite, principalement deux lieutenants qui s'étaient fait remarquer par leur baiser enflammer. Mais cela est une autre histoire ! Revenons, chez le scientifique blond. Blond qui se retrouvait avec tous à ranger. Il avait fait la bêtise de donner congé à ses fidèles employé. Erreur, erreur ! Cela mise à part, il était de bonne humeur, car il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il avait contracté une bonne affaire. Avec le noble il avait obtenu un droit d'entré à la Soul Society, mais aussi la possibilité de consulté les archives. Chose qu'il ne pouvait faire auparavant car celle-ci était protéger par un sort puissant que seule la famille Kuchiki avait la clé, car gardien de l'histoire de la Soul Society. La négociation avait difficile. Il fallait croire que le noble était vraiment mordu. D'ailleurs, il se demandait encore comment cela avait été possible. Pour un étranger, il ne pouvait pas se sentir. L'amour ! Il faut croire qu'il avait encore un côté fleur bleu.

Kisuke riait seul de ses pensées, lorsqu'il reçu son éventail sur la tête.

« Aie ! »

« Crois-moi-tu mérite plus, sale manipulateur. » Siffla la femme chat.

« Hein! »

« Ne fait pas l'innocent. » Dit-elle tout en l'empoignant par le col de son shikahusho.

« Franchement je... »

« Quel était le véritable but de cette fête ? Bien sur à part d'accoquiner Ichi avec Bya ! » Hurla-t-elle tout en secouant.

« Chaton... »

« N'essaye pas de m'amadouer Kisuke Urahara ! »

« C'est...bon...c'est bon, je...vais tout te diiire. Mais...lâche...moiiiii. »

Yoruichi le lâche brusquement et mis ses mains sur ses hanches et attendit.

Kisuke avait oublié que parfois Yoruichi faisait peur.

« Les archives de la Soul Society. »

« ... »

« La famille Kuchiki a la garde de l'histoire de la Soul Society. »

« ... »

« Je veux juste vérifier une prophétie qu'un jour un vieux shinigami condamner par Yamamoto m'en à parler juste avant de mourir. »

« ... »

« Tu sais que tu ne m'aide pas. »

« T'en as pas besoin. »

« Bon la prophétie disait : « Un jour arrivera le véritable héritier de la Soul Society et de la dimension du roi, mais il règnera également dans le monde réelle. Il réunira les trois mondes. Ses pouvoirs n'aura nulle autre égale. »

« Et qu'est-ce que cela à avoir Ichigo ? »

« Cela à tout avoir au contraire ! »

« Explique. »

« Désolé je ne peux tout de dire car je trahirai un secret que j'ai jurée de garder. »

« A qui tu as fait cette promesse ? »

« Je ne... »

« Mmh »

« Bon. C'est Masaki Kurosaki. »

« Quoi ! »

« ... »

Un long silence fit place entre eux, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Yoruichi elle encaissa ces révélations du mieux qu'elle pu. Apparemment elle ne cessait de découvrir des choses. Ichi l'étonnera toujours.

Elle fit demi-tour pour partir un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas partir en me laissant comme cela ! »

Elle éclat de rire et s'enfuit en shyumpo.

Kisuke reconnaissait bien la Yoruichi. Maintenant il lui restait à tout ranger.

« Aller le génie courage ! » se dit-il pour s'encourager.

***/*****/***

Au manoir des Kuchiki, Ichigo et Byakuya dinaient tranquillement. Le repas se déroula sereinement. Les sujets de conversation étaient riches et varié. Chacun évitait le sujet sensible pour le moment, leurs sentiments. Ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre qu'ils devaient profiter au maximum de ces moments aussi simple soit-il.

Après le repas, ils allèrent prendre place dans le jardin près du bassin des carpes koy. L'air était fraîche et pur, la lune était à son zénith et resplendissait. C'était une nuit calme. Discrètement les gardes faisaient leur ronde de nuit. Le noble avait tellement attendu ce moment, être enfin avec le roux, même si pour le moment il ne l'avait pas encore touché. En tout cas pas comme il aurait voulu. Il y avait eu quelques effleurements. Depuis l'arrivé du roux, il ne cessait de l'observer. Ichigo était magnifique, il se dégageait de lui une force indomptable, et une sérénité qu'il n'avait lorsqu'ils étaient rencontrés pour la première fois au mont Hokyoku. Il a prit quelques centimètres en plus. Il le dépassait même d'un cheveu. Son corps était celui d'un homme dans la force de l'âge. Ses cheveux étaient aussi indisciplinés. Byakuya avait également remarqué qu'Ichigo portait une boucle à l'oreille de couleur bleu. Elle était fine et discret. Son maintient également avait changé. Tous chez lui respirait la noblesse et même plus. Malgré ces quelques changements le roux n'avait pas changé dans le fond. Il avait toujours son franc parlé un peu brut du décoffrage. Il était chaleureux et faisait tout pour que son entourage se sente bien et cela malgré ces ronchonne ries.

Byakuya avait l'impression que cette soirée d'anniversaire est beaucoup plus une surprise pour lui. Il avait la joie de redécouvrir le roux. Son regard sur lui avait encore changé. Un lien fort existait entre eux. Il n'arrivait pas le définir. Les paroles d'Isshin lui revinrent en mémoire. Il le croyait être le seul à pouvoir canaliser son fils et peut être bien plus. En tout cas, tous deux passaient un agréablement moment. C'est silencieusement que d'un commun accord ils se levèrent pour se promener. Tout à coup le noble s'arrêta de marcher et fixa sa main droite. Main qu'Ichigo avait entrelacée entre ses doigts.

« Bya ? »

« ... »

Le doux sourire qu'affichait le roux le combla. Il ne pu aligner un mot. Son coeur battait à un rythme effrayante.

« Ichi. »

« Si on rentrait, il commence à faire frisquet dehors. »

« Mm. »

C'est main dans la main qu'ils rentrèrent. Les serviteurs se firent discrets à leur passage. Pour certain, il ne pure que montrer leur respect à l'homme qu'était devenu Ichigo. Tous ressentaient le changement. Il émanait de lui une aura apaisante et une force nulle commune. Ils se souvenaient d'un jeune fougueux et impétueux.

Quand à Ichigo il se sentait apaiser. Il n'aurait pu imaginer meilleur soirée d'anniversaire. Son cadeau lui plaisait indéniablement. Byakuya, l'homme qu'il aimait était près de lui. Mais il eu un pincement au coeur en pensant qu'il pouvait le perdre s'il apprenait sa ligné royale. Il était réaliste, lorsque tous apprendra la vérité, leur comportement changera et cela il ne le souhaitait pas. Il se morigéna de se perdre dans ses inquiétudes. Il devait penser au moment présent. Il n'avait qu'à suivre son instinct. Il le devait.

C'est pensif qu'il se retrouva dans la chambre du noble. Le moment de surprise passé, il observa le noble évoluer dans son environnement. Byakuya avait ouvert le shoji donnant sur le jardin. Ichigo le trouva magnifique ainsi. A pas de velours il se mit derrière lui et l'enlaçant tendrement. Il enfoui son visage dans le creux de son coup.

« Byakuya, merci pour cette soirée. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, mais tes amis. »

« Mes amis son précieux à mes yeux, mais pas autant que toi dans mon coeur. »

« Ichigo... »

« Attend, écoute moi. Il y a des choses qu'il faut que tu sache, non plutôt que j'ai besoin de te dire. »

Le noble alla se retourner vers lui, mais il resserra son étreinte tendrement. Le noble n'eut d'autre choix qu'acquiescer silencieusement.

« Je sais que je suis encore jeune, que je n'ai guère d'expérience dans le domaine du coeur. Je ne suis même jamais intéresser aux filles ni aux garçons. Par la force des choses et grâce à ta soeur je suis devenu shinigami. Je me suis battu et je me battrai encore, pour ma famille, mes amis et les êtres qui ne le peuvent pas eux-mêmes. Je suis fidèle dans mes choix et je le resterai quoi qu'il arrive. Depuis toujours je me suis fier à mon instinct. »

Byakuya écouta le roux attentivement, tout en essaya de deviner ce qu'Ichigo cherchait à lui dire.

« Avant mon anniversaire j'étais quelques peu distrait. Je me posais des millier de question sur mes sentiments pour toi. C'est ainsi que je me suis fais surprendre par l'espada numéro six Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Ce jour là j'avais décidé de venir de parler directement. »

« Ichi... »

« Non. Laisse-moi finir. » Murmura t-il. « C'est pendant ma convalescence que je me suis rendu compte que le lien qui nous unie est très fort. Inconsciemment je l'avais déjà accepté. »

Petit silence.

« Sache que le jour de mon anniversaire ma destiné à été irrémédiablement changer. Pour le moment je suis incapable de te dire en quoi. Je sais qu'il faut que je fasse encore le point dessus. »

Délicatement il retourna le noble et pris son visage afin de le regarder dans les yeux. Ichigo avait l'impression de se perdre dans ce regard. Ce regard qui était remplit de tant d'amour qu'il doutait le mériter.

« Byakuya Kuchiki je suis amoureux de toi. Je t'aime. En sachant cela acceptes-tu mes sentiments pour toi ? »

Le noble n'en revenait pas. On pouvait dire qu'il était tout chamboulé. Jamais au grand jamais on lui avait fait une déclaration d'amour si si, il n'avait même pas de mot tant il était ému. Le silence du noble mettait à bout de nerf le roux.

« Bya... »

Il ne put finir car le noble avait saisie sa bouche pour un baiser tendre et doux.

« Ichigo je t'aime et je prends tout de toi. Sans que je m'y attende tu as su conquérir mon coeur. Je ne pourrais pas te promettre le bonheur absolu et une vie sans douleur et larme. Mais sache que je serais toujours présent pour toi comme j'espère tu le seras pour moi. »

Byakyua ri puis ajouta : « Avant cet incident je ne souhaitais qu'une chose c'était te possédé corps et arme et assouvir mon désir pour toi. Tout en pensant quand faisant cela je pourrais d'oublier, d'effacer de mon coeur, je croyais à une passade. Mais te voyant inconscient et peut être mort, mon coeur c'est arrêté de battre et j'ai su. »

Le roux était heureux, il se sentait tout léger à présent. Il ressentait également le bonheur de Zangetsu et Shiro. Des deux c'était Shiro qui pleurait.

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'enlacèrent.

Plus tard dans la soirée, quelque part dans le cimetière de Karakura, près de la tombe de Masaki Kurosaki, deux ombres se tenaient debout l'un en face de l'autre. Ces deux personnes portaient chacun un cap noir qui cachait leur identité, mais chacun savait qui était l'autre.

« Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne s'était vue, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura l'homme qui portait des guettas.

« L'heure n'est pas au souvenir. Ses pouvoirs et sa ligné lui ont été révélés comme prévue il y a longtemps. Maintenant il faut le préparer à sa destiné. » Dit la femme d'un ton dure.

« Je ne te connaissais pas ce côté ma chère, dure, froide et impitoyable. »

« Le temps de la douceur est révolu. »

L'homme poussa un soupir résolu.

« Je regrette ce que tu es devenu. Si Isshin savait pour elle il serait... »

« Non, tu me la promis il y a longtemps de garder ce secret. Une promesse est une promesse. »

Il poussa un autre soupir.

« Bien, ma chère, si c'est toujours votre volonté. »

« Oui, mais revenons à l'essentiel. N'oubliez pas qu'il ne devra pas s'unir à quiconque avant un an. Même à son âme soeur, avant que ses pouvoirs ne soient arrivé à maturité, sinon il perdrait à jamais. »

« Vous n'oubliez pas qu'il est unique et que jusqu'à présent il à tout fait plus vite que les autres. »

« Mais pour en être sur il vaut mieux patienter un an. »

« Se sera dure. »

« Ne vous inquiété pas, j'ai scellé une ceinture de chasteté à Ichigo à sa naissance. Le jour où il dévoilera ses sentiments à son âme soeur et si c'est réciproque, le sceau s'activera. »

« Quoi ! ! Vous avez osé lui faire ça ! »

« Ne vous inquiété pas, lorsque le sceau s'activera, il scellera également son âme soeur. »

« On peut dire que vous avez pensé à tout. »

« Non pas à tout. Car c'est vous qui vous occuperez des imprévues. Mon cher je dois vous laissez. Je me suis même trop attardez en ces lieux. Tenez-moi informé régulièrement. »

« Mh hai, hai. »

L'ombre de la femme disparu dans la nuit sans un bruit. L'homme se disait que les tâches qui l'attendaient seront délicates, surtout que l'intérêt de plusieurs personnes avait été réveillé. Il se tourna vers la tombe et dit dans un murmure avant de disparaître à son tour : « Veille bien sur ton fils Masaki. »

Les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas rendu compte du halo étrange de couleur bleu qui les entourait. Chacun sans rien comprendre tomba inconscient à même le sol. Quelques minutes plus tard, Shiro, Zamngetsu et Zenbonzakura apparurent auprès d'eux.

« Eh bien, he bien ! Si c'est pas beau tout ça ! N'est-ce pas touchant ! »

« ... »

« ... »

« Je voie que l'émotion vous étouffe vous deux ! » S'esclaffa le hollow.

Sans un mot les deux zampakuto transportèrent leur maître sur le futon du noble. Ils les installèrent confortablement. Voyant que personne n'écoutait ses jérémiades, Shiro alla prendre l'air à l'extérieur en grognant.

Tout trois s'installèrent confortablement avec du saké à l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'ils pouvaient en profité.

La nuit se déroula calmement avec trois « anges gardiens » veillant sur le sommeille réparateur des deux tourtereaux.

Byakuya sentait une douce chaleur l'envelopper, il se sentait bien. Délicatement il ouvrit les yeux. Il fut surpris, il se retrouva dans un monde intérieur sans aucun doute la dessus. Comment pouvait-il se retrouver dans un tel endroit ? Un ciel d'un bleu pur, des grattes ciel partout, une douce brise lui caressait le visage. Cette endroit lui paru familier. Mais il ne voyait pas comment.

« Je suis ravie de vous rencontré Byakuya Kuchiki. Vous ressemblez à votre père dans sa jeunesse. »

Le noble se retourna sur lui même, mais il ne vit personne autour de lui, il ne ressentait pas cette présence comme hostile.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Un vent plus fort se leva, une silhouette commença à se former, trouble et plus nette ensuite. Une femme apparu, très belle, rousse. San visage lui semblait familier.

Voyant l'air interrogateur du noble, la femme ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle décida de se présenter.

« Je suis Masaki Kurosaki. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Je n'ai que très peu de temps devant moi. Alors écouté moi attentivement. Vous êtes dans le monde intérieur de mon fils Ichigo. »

« Mais où sont zanpakuto et son hollow ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas à leurs sujet. »

« Où est Ichigo si je suis dans son monde intérieur ? »

« Pour un noble de votre réputation, vous parlez beaucoup jeune homme ! »

Byakuya se repris et lui signe de continuer de parler. Il fut quelque peu vexer d'entendre cette remarque.

« Bien, pour répondre à votre question, mon fils est entrain de dormir pour le moment. Vous êtes tous deux tomber dans un sommeil profond causé par l'activation d'un sceau qui a été apposer à mon fils lors de sa naissance. Ce sceau est en quelque sort une ceinture de chasteté. Elle c'est activé car mon fils à trouver son âme soeur. »

« Mais pourquoi ce sceau ? Et ... »

« Le sceau c'est lié à vous également. »

« Cela veut dire que... »

« Oui. Et le pourquoi ne peut être encore dévoilé. Mais je suis sur que vous le devinerez bientôt. »

« Ichigo le sait-il ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi me faire venir ici ? »

« C'est simple, je voulais que vous le sachiez afin que vous soyez là lorsque mon fils aura besoin de vous, de votre soutien, de votre amour. Je sais que vous vous posez de nombreuses questions. Certaines réponses vous seront dévoilé ne vous inquiété pas Byakuya Kuchiki. Et sachez que sa durée dépendra que de mon fils »

« Mais... »

« Je vous le confie, veuillez sur lui. »

Byakuya rouvrit brutalement ces yeux. Il était à nouveau chez lui. Ichigo était allongé près de lui et dormait paisiblement. Il était encore troublé de sa rencontre avec la mère du roux. A n'en pas douté ils se ressemblaient. Il se fit la promesse de toujours veillez sur lui et sur leur amour. C'est sur cette résolution qu'il s'endormit en enlaçant le roux.

Le soleil se leva tant sur la Soul Society que sur la vielle de Karakura. Tous avaient eu le réveil difficile, sauf bien entendu un couple nouvellement former. Il faut dire que chacun avait fait le fête jusqu'à plus tard, même que rentré au Sereitei, certain lieutenant avait continué leur cuite. D'autre dirait que c'était une journée normal avec un réveil normal pour certain. A Karakura, Isshin pris le petit déjeuner que sa fille Yuzu avait préparé sous l'indifférence de sa fille Karin. Les deux jeunes filles allèrent à leur école tandis que leur père se rendit à sa clinique. Chez Urahara, Jinta, Ururu et Tessaï rentra dans le magasin pour trouvez leur chef aussi joyeux qu'à son habitude. A la Soul Society le lieutenant de la première division Sasakibe Chojiro se présenta à la demeure du clan Kuchiki et demanda à voir Ichigo Kurasaki à la demande du commandant Yamamoto Genruisei.

C'est discrètement que se rendit une des domestiques aux appartements privés du noble, tout en espérant avoir bon accueil.

Dans la chambre Ichigo était réveillé depuis un moment et n'avait de cesse d'admirer son amoureux dormir, tout en repensant à ces quelques jours écoulés. Il se demandait quel comportement il devait avoir maintenant qu'ils étaient avoués leurs sentiments. Il ne savait ce qu'avait décidé Byakuya par rapport à son clan et surtout par rapport au commandant Yamamoto. Est-ce qu'il pouvait exposer leur relation au grand jour ? C'est sur ses interrogations qu'il entendit un léger bruissement derrière le shoji, puis doucement celui-ci s'ouvrit juste un peu. Une servante se tenait juste derrière.

« Kuchiki-sama ? »

« Chuute, doucement. »

Reconnaissant la voie de l'invité de son maître, celle-ci murmura : « Kurosaki-sama le lieutenant de la première division Sasakibe Chojiro demande à vous voir tout de suite et en urgence. »

Ichigo fut surpris.

« Mm, dit lui de m'attendre dans le jardin, juste le temps de me rafraîchir. »

« Oui Kurosaki-sama. »

La servante partie Ichigo se leva doucement du futon. Avant de partir, il lui fit un doux baiser.

Il se prépara rapidement et se rendit dans le jardin l'air interrogateur inscrit sur son visage. A sa vue le lieutenant le salua rapidement.

« Kurosaki Ichigo vous sachant à la Soul Society le Commandant Yamamoto vous convoque immédiatement dans sa division. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Vous le saurez si vous venez. »

« Bien. »

Ichigo se tenait droit et fixait le Commandant en silence en attendant qu'il termine de signer les documents que son troisième siège lui avait apporté juste à son arriver. Il se demandait bien pourquoi le vieux l'avait convoqué. Il était quelque peu frustrer, il n'avait pas pu profiter du réveil du noble. Jusqu'à présent il n'y avait pas eu de problème qui porte à conséquence à part l'apparition de deux espadas le jour de son anniversaire. Il avait intérêt à se la jouer fine vue comme le vieux avait un esprit affuter comme une lame à double tranchant. Surtout qu'il fallait absolument que personne ne sache qui il était réellement.

Le roux était tellement pencher dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu que le vieux en question le détaillait de haut en bas.

Yamaji était surpris de trouver un jeune homme calme et poser devant lui. A son souvenir le shinigami remplaçant était fougueux, impétueux et toujours près à foncer dans un combat. Et surtout il avait une grande gueule et avait tendance à ne pas obéir aux ordres. Le jeune Kurosaki était devenu mature apparemment, quoique il fallait se méfier. Il avait souvenir d'un autre jeune homme identique sauf qu'il était brun. On peu dire que le fruit n'était pas tombé de l'arbre.

« Kurosaki Ichigo, j'ai eu un rapport me faisant état de l'intrusion de deux arrancars dans le monde humain et cela dans le seul but de vous kidnapper. »

Ses paroles eu tôt fait de ramener le roux dans la réalité.

« Mmm »

« Encore aujourd'hui nous ne savons qu'elles ont été leurs objectifs premier. Pourquoi ce traître s'intéresse à vous, de plus est le jour de votre anniversaire. »

« ... »

« On m'a rapporté également que vous avez réussit à les battre, mais que vous avez été gravement blessé. Je peux constater que vous allez mieux. »

« ... »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez dire concernant ce rapport ? »

« Rien, le rapport que vous avez lu est exactement ce qui s'est passé. Moi aussi je me demande encore pourquoi il en avait après moi. »

« Kurosaki je veux que vous soyez sur votre garde. »

« Oui, bien sur. »

« Vous pouvez disposer. »

Ichigo s'inclina rapidement et fit demi-tour.

« J'oubliais, il va de sois que votre relation avec le capitaine Kuchiki reste discrète tant qu'elle ne soit pas officialiser par la chambre des 46. »

« Mais...' »

« Sachez jeune homme que je suis au courant de tous ce qui se passe ici, de plus j'ai connu votre père ! »

Ichigo n'eut pas l'occasion de dire quoique se soit que le vieux s'était éclipsé. Il fut troublé par les paroles de Yamaji concernant son père et encore plus pour lui et Byakuya. Il se demandait bien par qu'elle moyen il l'avait su. Mais il oublia rapidement tous cela en réalisant qu'en quelque sort sa relation avec le noble avait eu le consentement du Commandant lui même. Et cela lui enlevait un poids des épaules. Mais il restait encore le problème du clan Kuchiki. Il était persuadé qu'il n'allait pas accepter cette situation. Ichigo voyait déjà se profiler lui devant les arguments qu'il allait entendre.

« Byakuya-sama c'est un homme, enfin ! De plus, ce n'est pas un noble, il est humain et ce n'est qu'un shinigami remplaçant. Nous allons être la risé de tout le Sereitei. Nous allons être déshonorés ! N'oublier pas que vous avez le devoir d'amener le clan au sommet, etc. Et patati et patata... »

A ces pensées Shiro ne pu s'empêcher de rire. « A mon roi ce serait un plaisir pour moi de tous les détroussées ces coincés du cul ! »

Le fait d'imaginer la scène Ichigo ne pu s'empêcher également de rire. Ce qui lui attira les regards de certain shinigami. Il s'en foutait royalement car il était tout heureux. Il hâta ses pas pour arriver dans les bras de son noble de petit ami.

Dans la demeure des kuchiki, Byakuya eu la désagréable surprise de s'être réveillé seul. Il s'était même demandé s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Mais le yakuta que le roux avait porté la veille était plié sur un meuble. Il alla se rafraîchir, s'habilla et se rendit sur la terrasse afin de prendre son petit déjeuner en espérant y trouver Ichigo. C'est distraitement qu'il s'y rendit. Il repensa encore une fois à ce que lui avait dit la mère d'Ichigo. Moralement il se demandait s'il allait pouvoir le supporter. Il avait tant rêvé de la posséder corps et âme. Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne.

Dans un couloir il fut interpellé par un des serviteurs.

« Bonjour Byakuya-sama. »

« ... »

« Je vous informe que le jeune Kurosaki c'est rendu tôt se matin dans le bureau du Commandant à sa demande expresse. Le lieutenant Sasakibe Chojiro est venu l'escorter lui même. »

« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été prévenu plus tôt. »

« Kurosaki-sama nous l'a expressément interdit Byakuya-sama »

« ... »

Le serviteur se retira rapidement car l'aura froide qui entourait son maître lui donna des frissons.

Byakuya était mécontent, mais il se reprit bien vite. De toute façon sa colère n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il savait bien que le Commandant avait sans doute voulu avoir confirmation des rapports sur le dernier incident de la bouche de l'intéressé lui même. Mais il aurait aimé qu'Ichigo le réveille avant de partir. De plus, il avait donner l'ordre à tous le personnels d'obéir à Ichigo comme si s'était lui.

D'un mouvement souple il s'installa à table et pris son petit déjeuner en silence.

Tout à coup le noble sentit une douce étreinte du roux qui s'était faufilé discrètement derrière lui.

« Bonjour. »

« Bonjour. »

« J'avais espérer que tu dormais encore. »

« ... »

« Figure toi que nous avons la bénédiction du Commandant à condition de rester discret. »

« Comment ! »

« Maintenant j'ai toute ton attention Byakuya Kuchiki. »

Ichigo lui vola un baiser et partit s'assoir en face de lui. Tout sourire il lui conta son entretien avec Soutaicho. Mais au lieu de voir Byakuya se détendre cela fut tout le contraire. Il le sentait inquiet.

« Bya, ne brûlons pas les étapes. C'est déjà bien qu'il le sache et peut importe comment. Ce sera un atout dans notre manche fasse à ton clan, tu ne crois pas ? »

Le brun fut surpris qu'Ichigo est compris son inquiétude fasse à la réaction de certain dans le clan. C'était même un miracle qu'il ne l'on pas encore convoquer à une réunion. Ses derniers temps ils le poussaient à participer à des Omiai. Et le fait qu'Ichigo soit encore humain, encore moins noble ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Être le chef de clan parfois lui pesait. Il poussa un long soupir. Il sentit le contact d'une main chaude lui serrer la main au dessus de la table. Levant la tête, les sentiments qu'il lisait dans le regard d'ambre du roux lui réchauffèrent le coeur. Il se sentit apaiser. Un doux sourire apparu à ses lèvres.

« Merci. »

« N'oublie pas, on est deux maintenant. »

Il hocha la tête et invita le roux à déjeuner.

C'est ainsi qu'un cap fut franchi car des sentiments ont été avoué, des secrets ont été révélé, d'autres cachés dans la nuit. Toutes les pièces du puzzle rassemblé sur la même table de jeu. Les pions du destin ont commencés leurs œuvres.

C'est ainsi qu'un simple anniversaire mouvementé nous révéla bien des choses.


End file.
